A Perfect Storm
by tophersmommy06
Summary: Emily McMahon and Jeff Hardy come from two very different world's,Will their love be strong enough to survive everything thrown at them from her families objections? to his addiction's? Can Emily McMahon save Jeff hardy and survive in his world of extreme? Or Will it all prove to be to much for her? please Read and Review cm punk, hardy's and many others! set wwe 2009ish
1. Chapter 1

Could she not be more beautiful? I watched my wife run around busily working for one of the biggest events in wrestling history tna vs wwe, and she put it all together, I frowned wife, there's so much hurt and I couldn't handle hurting her ever again, not after, I closed my eyes trying not to think of that night worse night of my personal life, that's when I deiced it was best for me to leave the wwe, what followed I didn't think would be as bad.

The time I remember the most one of the lowest point in my life, I got arrested, I couldn't even wrestle, the pills were killing me, she sat in front of me as tears poured down her face begging me to take this time and heal and clean myself up, it broke my heart to see her so hurt and begging me to save myself, she learned forward kissing my forehead, she told me she needed some time and would be at her apartment in Florida for a couple of weeks, "You still my girl" I called out making her look at me with the first smile she had since walking into our once happy home "Always" she whispered and walked out.

God I miss her in every aspect my wife, my lover, mostly though I miss my friend, the one that would no matter what be there, laugh with me, tell me how it is, keep my ass in place "Hey man how you holding up?" I heard stings voice next to me, I sighed rubbing my face looking at him "its hard man im hanging in but punk touches her again" I glared watching the man I hate the most put his hand on the side of her arm the two talking and smiling, I shook my head getting up walking off, back in this busy world brought a lot back to me.

I sat down in a hall and closed my eyes playing back the first day I met her-

 _I stood listening to taker talk about our match tonight, next to me my brother and his girlfriend Amy aka lita "So Jeff at that point you can come out of no where and hit your swanton on him" mark went through I nodded hell even I knew your lucky enough to get advice from taker you take it and don't question it, i saw out of the corner of my eye taking my attention off of the undertaker a beautiful women in red Satan zebra print pants come and stand behind taker, long beautiful blonde hair, and blue eyes that looked like the ocean man she was stunning, I nodded to make mark look behind him, he grinned big hugging the women they talked for moment before mark turned back letting us know he'd be back he was taking her to her family's locker room, family? Who could her family be?_

" _you OK man?" Matt asked me as I stared at the empty hallway, she just walked down with taker, I nodded "yea man im good." I cleared my throat._

 _Later that night we had to go to vinces office for the nights scripts we heard laughing, Matt knocked and we heard a come in, slowly opening the door we seen Shane having the girl in a hug, he quickly let go of her caught in a moment of UN seriousness, she looked up I noticed her eyes on me as Matt asked for the edit of the scripts mark sent us for. I shoved my hand in my pockets, trying not to stare, man shes beautiful please tell me shes a long lost cousin twice removed "have you guys met my youngest daughter Emily?", dammit! She stood up adjusting her shirt, smiling at us, she shook Matt and amys and then mine hand I didn't want to let go I instantly felt a pull to her "Matt, Amy, Jeff nice to meet you guys" she told all of us_

 _I smirked seeing her turn to her brother after Amy complemented her pants sticking her tongue out "See dear brother other people like my clothes, you sir are just lame" she laughed, we started to leave I stopped at the door looking at her, I felt that pull again as our eyes connected she smiled nodding to me as I left, fuck help me._

"Jeff Jeff" came the annoying voice of Karen Jarrett voice, breaking me of my memory she could ruin anything by just opening her mouth, I raised my eyebrow at her as she sighed "God please tell me you didn't chose now to start with the drugs again, seriously Jeff!" she snapped I rolled my eyes standing up "No Karen im not just needed a minute,what can I help you with?" I snapped "Your turn" she rolled her eyes I sighed the moment I been dreading, my meeting to figure out how I play into this tna vs wwe deal, which meant a meeting with Dixie, Jeff Jarrett, Terri (hogan), Vince, Stephanie, Paul And Emily, my Emily, I closed my eyes and headed that direction.

I knocked on the door and heard a come in I walked in and saw her and her sister with cell phones smiling, something flashed my eyes making me cover my eyes, it was the sun glaring off of something on her finger, I smirked my ring I gave her, she was so happy that day "Good afternoon Jeff, please sit sit" Vince my farther in law told me I nodded sitting across from her, she looked up her face looked a mix of emotions she smiled small at me and nodded putting her cell phone down.

"hey man how you doing" Paul asked, across from me I nodded "Good man, how about you?" I asked, he shrugged "Cant complain" he smiled nodding I looked over at my wife who looked so uncomfortable, as she started pulling notes and papers out she looked up at me our eyes connecting for a moment there was that familiar pull I felt with her.

"OK lets get this started Emily has worked hard on this one so im going to take a seat and allow her to present this to and " Vince stated very business like

EMILYS POV-

I could feel him as soon as he was in the room, oh how I missed him, I didn't understand what I did so wrong to make him want this, I don't even know what it was we had anymore, what we were, he wont divorce me but he wont even speak to me, I felt Stephanie nudge me as I was looking at new pictures of my beautiful nieces, I looked across the table from me and seen him eyes locked on something I followed them my ring, yea I tried taking it off it just felt wrong, I had convinced myself that it was something he needed to do alone and when he was OK hed come back, well I believe his OK but he hasn't come back, I don't get it what did I do so wrong to him

"hey man how you doing" Paul asked, him, he nodded "Good man, how about you?" he asked, he shrugged "Cant complain" he smiled nodding he looked over at me, I felt so uncomfortable, i started pulling notes and papers out I looked up at me our eyes connecting for a moment there was that familiar pull I felt with him, took me back all those years ago, when I came back to the family business and found so much more, I found the love of my life, I missed him so much,

"OK lets get this started Emily has worked hard on this one so im going to take a seat and allow her to present this to and " my farther stated very business like, I nodded feeling nervous his eyes intently on me, I glanced down and frowned, he didn't have his ring on, I stood up straightening out my white pin stripe pants.

I walked to the head of the table and took a deep breath, stay professional em, I nodded "Mrs. Carter, Mr. Hardy" I saw him flinch at my in personal greeting, I started going into my line for him for this up coming event trying hard not to allow my emotions to take over as I looked head on at my husband and his boss.

this is our story, the good, the bad and the ugly, this is how two people fell in love in a world designed to tear them apart-

I walked into an arena they never change do they, I ran my hand through my bleached out blonde hair, my family is supposed to be here some where now just where? I bit my lip trying to find a fimalar face that might remember me.

I rounded the corner and thanked god mark calaway always a dependable fella, I smiled walking up to him, I tapped his arm making him turn around, his eyes widing "Well hells bells when did you get back?" he asked making me smile as he hugged me "Just now im trying to find one of my family members have you seen any of them?" I asked him he nodded "Uh yea I'll take you to your dad's office I was just there" he said I nodded oh boy my dad I got nervous, its not like he didn't know I was coimg he did but im sure they'll be something said about my hair or my clothes, I looked down I had on a pair of red and black zebra print Satan pants and a black tank top, I saw a beautiful man with wild colorful hair, wearing black cargo pants and a white t-shirt, I felt butterfly's in my tummy as I looked at him wanting to stay and talk to him, something about him captured me.

Maybe nows a good time to introduce myself right? My name is Emily McMahon, I am the youngest of the McMahon family, the one no one knows about, I guess I'm the oddball, don't get me wrong I love the family business but growing up in it how I did I had no desire to become apart of it, I moved to Florida when I was six teen and fresh out of high school, went to some little community college and worked in as a server, yea that made daddy proud,not really but yea, but I have an associates in business administrative and my RN Certificate, I know odd combo but I couldn't quite figure out what I wanted to do and both comes in handy to have. I am totally opposite of my family I stand at five foot even, my natural hair color is a brunette like my sisters Stephanie's but since I could remember I've died it blonde, I have my mother sparkling blue eyes, a natural c cup, pretty decently in shape.

I saw my farther name written across the door I smiled up at mark thanking him he nodded "You need an escape come get me" mark said im sure remembering some of my more historic teenage moments that constituted in testing and battling my farther with my rebellion, I knocked on the door and heard him yell come in, his voice it self was slightly intimidating, I slowly opened the door where I saw my sister my brother my mother and my sisters fiance triple h all sitting there.

"Your here!" my mother gasped happily hugging me I laughed hugging her back, my mom and I have always been real cool with each other she understood I was different and accepted it, I smiled at Stephanie as we hugged along with Shane "Paul" I smiled at him he nodded waving slightly I turned to my dad who smiled getting up hugging me tightly "Ah we missed you baby girl" he said taking me back, I smiled as he let go of me.

"I missed everyone to" I said politely, it was odd with my family we loved each other obviously, but we didn't show it with love we showed it with poitness we were just polite to each other.

We sat and talked caught up, Stephanie of course enlisted my help with the wedding, what the hell did I know about planning a wedding? I've never had a boyfriend before! I always got paranoid a guy was with me just for my last name trust me it does happen, I watched it happen with Stephanie numerous times and I didn't want to be hurt that way.

"Have you reconsidered being on TV?" dad asked I smiled shaking my head "It just doesn't seem like me" I told him, he nodded "Understandable, we can find something backstage for you to do" I nodded biting my lip, typical dad straight to business no personal Stephanie smiled at me knowing what I was thinking "Dad she can come over to smack down with me, I need an assistant and its no TV time unless she wanted to, other then that it gives her something to do" my sister said trying to help but making me feel invisible, I sighed crossing my arms and sinking down into my seat, Paul looked over at my sympathetic "Sounds like a wonderful plan you and steph will leave after the show on the jet over to smack down, dear do you have all your stuff here or at the hotel?" my dad asked, great just finished work and school to start right back up "Uh at the hotel" I told he nodded making plans and standing up "Now I have to uh tend to some business" he kissed my mothers cheek, in fact in twenty years of life I don't think I've ever seen them engage in more of a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug, reserved remember, I don't know how they had three children.

Stephanie frowned "I have to go take care of a few things but I'll be back and Emily we can catch up" she stood up pecking Paul on the lips, I smiled nodding, Stephanie and I have an odd relationship, we get along well now but its just like the whole night and day idea, she's always been the princess which im fine with, but ive always been more tom boy, I've played softball since I was seven and have done track since I was ten, I love football, I could care less how I look in fact at home in Florida if I didn't work, I didn't bother with make up or barely getting dressed it was shorts a baggy t-shirt, now as adults we're civil finally getting that sister relationship my mom wished for.

I laughed as Shane wrapped his arm around my neck "Whats up with this look?" he asked as I struggled to get out of the hold, "What?" I asked laughing "This zebra print shit" he tickled my side making me laugh and yell out as they're was a knock on the door, now Shane and I have always been super close, way close we just got along better.

Shane let go of me clearing his throat caught in a rare moment of UN seriousness I looked up and saw the three people mark was talking to standing there "Excuse us Linda mark sent us for the edit?" the dark haired one said, my eyes caught on the male with the rainbow covered hair, his hands shoved in his pockets, , my mom smiled getting up "Oh yes yes sorry guys here it is" she walked to my farther desk, I felt bad for the people who had to load and UN load that thing, its real wood.

"Have you guys met my youngest Emily?" my mom asked at that point I stood up adjusting my shirt from shanes attack smiling at them I shook their hands "Matt, Amy and Jeff, nice to meet you guys" I told all three.

"Nice to meet you, I love your pants" Amy said, I smirked back at Shane sticking my tongue out "See dear brother other people like my clothes you sir are just lame" I laughed when he shook his head and turned my attention back on the three who looked like they entered the twilight zone "Thank you" I told her she smiled as they left I stood there Jeff stooped at the door and nodded to me our eyes connecting for a moment I felt a pull in my tummy I smiled nodding to him.

Later that night I found myself walking around some of the older guys who knew me from child hood said hi, most looked at me wondering who I was, I found Paul talking with Shawn I sat in between them making them look at me with their eye brows raised "what?" I asked fringing innocence Paul chuckled "Ah glad to see your still a giant pain in the ass" I laughed "Hey watch it this pain in the ass is gonna be your new sister" I laughed at his facial expression her smirked putting his arm around my shoulder "Im just kidding kid, hows your night going?" he asked I shrugged "Boring" I told him Shawn chuckled "Still the little adventurer I take it" he said I shrugged "I guess I just don't fit in in corporate America, OK well im done bugging you two old BORING men, im gonna go find steph or Shane-o, yea Shane-o be fun to mess with" I smiled waving hearing them chuckle.

I rounded the corner and cilded with someone before I fell I felt arms wrap around me, I looked up into the most beautiful green eyes ive ever seen noticing it was Jeff hardy I smiled "uh sorry" I mumbled he slowly let go and nodded "you OK?" he asked in a thick southern draw I cleared my throat "uh yea yea im fine" I said as Matt and Amy caught up to him "Oh hi Emily" Matt said smiling I nodded to him and Amy "what are you guys doing here?" Amy asked trying to make conversation "Oh uh I literally ran into Jeff here" I heard Matt sigh and rub his face "great what is in store for us now since Jeff cant watch where his going" Matt said kinda rudely I looked at him a mix of shock and confusion " um no nothing it was an accident I wasn't paying attention to where I was going not Jeff" I said feeling they urge not only to defend myself but him as well, Amy put her hand on matts forearm urging him to go.

He snorted "yea the day a McMahon doesn't wanna fuck with the help they'll be the day your family has been running us into the ground especially your bitch princess sister" he said taking me back, now don't get me wrong I know how my family is and I know how bitchy my sister can be but shes mine now I went into full on McMahon mood putting hand on my hip staring at him intently "I told you it was an accident, I don't work the same as my family, you sir are making an ass out of no one but yourself! And if you wanna see down and dirty call my sister a bitch again" I told him feeling myself get angry Matt and I stood there eye balling each other for some time "Come on Matt lets go, Emily I apologize sometimes Matt can just be an ass!" Jeff hissed towards his brother I nodded as they left, I leaned against the wall tears building in my eyes, im normally not a big crier but I hate being hated for my last name, I took a deep breath running my fingers through my hair and headed off to find my sister or brother.

The next day we got to the arena "I really wish you would've worn something different, more professional" Stephanie sighed at my appearance, I had on a pair of tan cargo shorts on with a black pearl jam tank top my hair in a messy bun on top of my head, I glared over at her already tired of hearing it "Stephanie im warning you stop while your ahead" I told her, she held up her hands as we walked she pointed out key places to me of where I would be going, where I can go, she took me to catering and showed me the hall that had the locker rooms in it.

"OK well I got a few meetings to attend if you'd like you can walk around and explore, go to my office and nap" she smiled at her last jab, I smirked and laughed nodding "I might do that" we made plans to meet in her office and I walked towards the ring, I smiled seeing mark working with Jeff Matt and Amy, quickly frowning when I thought of mine and matts argument last night.

I stood there watching mark and Jeff run through some stuff hincing when I saw mark slam Jeff, Jeff held up his hands rolling out of the ring and entered Matt, Jeff smiled at me walking, well limping over to me "Nice shirt" he said making me look down I smiled "oh yea thank you" I told him putting my eyes intently back on the ring "I'd like to apologize for Matt, his just a little bitter, your sister isn't always the nicest person" he said I smiled at him and nodded "No she isn't, but shes my sister, how ever just because my last name is McMahon doesn't mean im like the rest" I told him, he nodded "that's fair" he said I nodded as mark Matt and Amy headed our way "Hey Emily how are you?" Amy asked Matt just stayed quietly behind crossing his arms, we talked for a little bit and they had to hed off.

Heading to Stephanie office, I lightly knocked and entered seeing her talk to a huge man, and a man I knew as Paul heyman, he gave me the creeps "Oh Paul you remember my sister Emily, Emily this is Brock Lesnar, Brock this is my younger sister Emily" she introduced us we shook hands "Hi Brock its nice to meet you" I told him politely not even acknowledging Paul "Nice to meet you" he said his eyes intently on me "Are you visiting?" he asked me his attention now fully on me as I sat down on Stephanie couch in her office, poor guys that has to move all this shit "Uh no I just moved back from Florida" I told him he nodded asking me questions about me, I sighed almost in relief when he finally left Stephanie smirked at me "I think some one likes you" she teased I rolled my eyes "He likes my last name" I told her staring at her seriously "Emily not everyone is after the last name, look at Paul, you just gotta take that risk" I just nodded smiling at my sister.

Later on that night I found myself walking around the arena bored "Hey" I heard making me look up I smiled seeing Jeff sitting on a create with a guatiar, I walked over to him "Dont you have some match to be doing?" I asked raising my eye brow at him he smiled "How are you a McMahon? you don't seem to care much for it, and I already did my stuff for tonight waiting on Matt and Amy" he told me, I nodded sitting next to him on the create.

"Dont get me wrong Jeff I love this business ,i just I don't know its not my only love its just one of many, plus I don't fit in well with the corporate world" I told him, he smiled looking me over "Yea can kinda tell now if only we had some color in that hair" we both laughed "No actually I want to put like huh pink and purple in it, just cant find anyone they'll do it for me, the bleach job is done" I told him, and laughed as he held up his hands towards himself "You found your guy" he said my eyes shot up to him that sentence made my tummy flip I cleared my throat "Really? That'd be awesome" I smiled at him he nodded and started strumming his guatier "How long have you played?" I asked, he shrugged "a few years" he told me nodding "I bet you play the chela or viololene piano something fancy like that huh?" he asked I laughed shaking my head.

"No well yea I play the piano but I also play guitar I learned when I lived in Florida my cousin taught me" he hand me his guatiar I smiled nervously taking it.

I played for a couple of seconds just light tunes he nodded "cool cool, we'll have to jam out some time" he smirked I nodded "That'd be cool" I smiled up at him, he nodded going to say something as I saw Brock and Paul I rolled my eyes "Oh Jesus" I mumbled making Jeff take his eyes off of me and were I was looking as Brock came up smiling at me "Emily how are you?" he asked I shrugged "Same as forty minutes ago" I told him nodding "So I was thinking we should go get that bite to eat tonight, if you'd like" he sorta kinda asked me, my mind raced "Oh I uh don't know I came in with Stephanie I should probably leave with her" I told him, yup there's the fake politeness "Well I can get you from your room that way you can uh change" he said looking at my outfit I looked down frowning what was wrong with my outfit I thought I looked cute I bit my lip how am I going to get out of this now "Uh she cant she has plans with me tonight" Jeff spoke up making me look up at him shocked and then back to Brock.

"Oh yea yea I forgot Jeff and I made plans to die my hair tonight, im sorry Brock I have to rain check it, unless you don't want to" I told him Brock shook his head "No its OK I'll meet up with you in the next town, see you around, Jeff" he nodded saying Jeff's name a little to sharply I sighed sitting against the wall blowing out a breath I looked over at Jeff who looked amused "Its not funny! But thank you now I just need to figure what to tell him when my hairs not died" I said Jeff looked at me funny "Why wouldn't it be I have pink and purple, its a bright pink and purple but its pink and purple, come over we'll get some pizza and I'll do your hair" he told me making my heart leap "are you sure I don't want to intrude if you already had plans" I told him hoping he didn't take his invite back, he smiled "Na I was just gonna get pizza and watch crappy TV, now I have a project" he said happily I laughed shaking my head "well glad to know im a project, gee thanks." I frowned making his face drop "Shit no I didn't mean it like that." he back tracked making me laugh.

" Its cool where are you at?" I asked he gave me his hotel info which happened to be the same as us thankfully, I slid off of the create and smiled at him "Cool I'll see you around nine thirty?" I asked he nodded "Yea that'd be cool see ya then" he said his eye intently on me I bit my lip smiling I nodded walking away shaking my head.

Jeff watched her walk away smirking, she was a cute little thing, she seemed funny and smart, but he remembered she was a McMahon he sighed rubbing his face and started messing with his guatiar again.

I sighed listening to Stephanie go on and on how I need to chose better friends, how I should be going out with Brock for dinner how he came and told her I was going to Jeffs to do something freaky with my hair and jeff has a tainted past and how much older he is then me "Steph im only doing the tips pink and purple it'll be cool don't worry" I told her she sighed "Dad's gonna be pissed you know that right? His head is going to go throw the roof Saturday when we go home" she told me, I smiled shrugging looking at the window, hey im a twenty year old grown women who can make my own decisions on things I want done to my body, we pulled into the hotel parking lot Stephanie put the car in park and looked over at me "Emily listen I love you, your my baby sister and I'll always support everything you do I would, I know we don't always get along well, and we're night and day but I just want you happy, if Jeff does it then wonderful just be prepared for dad's head to blow, he barely accepted Paul and I and Paul isn't as tainted to dad as Jeff is OK" she told me I nodded leaning over hugging her.

"thank you, and steph its just hair die not like im going off to Vegas tonight with him" I giggled making her laugh she nodded "A blind man can see the attraction between you and Jeff sis, but have fun" she said opening the door I smiled "What are you gonna do?" I asked she sighed rubbing her head "Call Paul, paper work try to work on my wedding if I ever have time" she said kinda sadly, I bit my lip her and Paul had gone through a lot to get to this point, between his crazy ex and our crazy farther.

"Hey we can have lunch tomorrow and I'll help with what I can OK" I told her she nodded smiling "Yea thanks" she said happily I laughed nodding walking off "EMILY JUST BECAREFUL" she yelled out, I waved my hand at her walking to the elevator.

I stood in the elevator slight agitated at Brock for running and telling my sister, yea that was going to get me to go out with you you stupid meat head, I heard the bell ring and the doors open I bit my lip standing in the elevator nervous I took a deep breath its just hair die not a marriage proposal gosh get a grip!

I walked to the room and heard voices "Man she's a McMahon!,, you don't know her at all" came matts voice, what is with him and my last name? I don't get it!

"Man its not like that,and I don't know shes different from her family" I heard a groan "please tell me you don't like her man! What you at the McMahon weekly tea time! What do you think vinnie mac is going to just accept you and one of his princess with open arms? Please Jeff be real man" Matt said I heard nothing but silence after that and started to walk off back to the elevator when the door flung open

"Emily" Jeff called out I stopped and took three deep breaths I turned around smiling "Oh hey I thought I got the wrong floor" I said clearing my throat not letting on I overheard his and his brothers conversation, I mean that would be rude right? And im a McMahon, we're polite!

he smiled a smile that made my tummy flutter, such a boyish little smirk "No right floor come on in, Matt was just leaving" he hissed out to his brother, I nodded at Matt politely "Matt" I said biting my tongue.

"Emily, have fun guys" he said walking out Jeff nodded staring at the door for a moment intently, I looked back towards the door and to him "Everything OK? We can do this another time if now's not good for you" I told him making him look at me, he shook his head his eyes cloudy he shook his head "No I got the pizza on the way lets go look at me colors, what do you want done?" he asked taking my hand and leading me to the bathroom where he had it set out.

I bit my lip looking at the colors "Oh I like these two" I smiled handing them to him, he nodded smiling "Those are what I was thinking" I told him how I wanted it he nodded handing me a towel "Uh here this stuff can get everywhere, I don't want it to stain up your shirt or skin." he told me, I gently took the towel from him wrapping it around my shoulders we walked over to the bed I sat cross legged on the middle of his bed as he started mixing the dies, I took my hair down "Where did you get such thick hair from?" he asked I shrugged "I don't know I think on my moms side honestly." I told him, he nodded and started parting my hair "Just trust me Sugar" he said in a southern draw making my tummy tighten I've never felt this way with a guy.

We sat talking while he did my hair 'My dad always tried to get us in the ring always wanted us to practice" I told him he nodded "man I love it get in there new ideas flowing try it out before the fans see it tweak shit, I don't know my dad wanted us to grow up to be doctors or lawyers some shit like that." I smiled "Oh my god we hated it! You liked to practice my dad would've loved to have you in our family he used to have to bribe us" I laughed "I don't know man if I was in your family I'd probably would've became a doctor or lawyer" we both laughed.

The pizza arrived as soon as he finished up my hair he came over sitting across from me with two pizza boxes "I figured cheese was a safe bet so one cheese and one supreme with ham and pineapple" he told, I grinned "Oh my god that's my favorite." he laughed saying his two pushing the cheese to the side we sat eating pizza "So why Florida?" he asked me, I smiled "Wanted warmth I guess" I laughed "I wanted to be out of conniecte since I was little and Florida's always sunny and warm" I explained further he nodded "I get that, im not sure I could ever leave Carolina im so attached to my home, how is it no one knew of you?" he asked hitting a nerve,

I shrugged "I don't know I guess I was the normal, yet abnormal for my family, I didn't wanna be in arena and in front of the camera I wanted to have a life before I signed it over" I told him smiling, he nodded taking a bite I smiled at him "So Emily you have a boyfriend?" he asked me I finished my bite shaking my head trying not to smile "No I uh have issues with boys" I told him he nodded waiting for me to coutnite I laughed realizing how that must sound"Im not lesbian or anything like that, but I don't know most guys that get uh interested in me is only so they can have an in with my dad" I told him feeling my face heat at my confession to this man I've barely met he nodded "you ready to rinse that stuff out?" he asked, I nodded as we got up I followed him into the bathroom where he nodded to the bath tub, he turned on the bath water and instructed me to bend forward I looked at him oddly surely I can wash my own out but OK, I felt the warm water hit my scalp and Jeff's soft hands on the back of my head helping rinse the die out, I closed my eyes almost feeling at relax, until I heard the water stop, I felt him put a towel around my hair and had me bend over I laughed at my shirt that was soaked in the front, I giggled "good thing im not wearing white, right?" I joked making him chuckle

"Um if you'd like I'm sure I have something hold on" he said getting up walking back to the bedroom part a few minutes later he came back with a black shirt that had blue stars all over it I smiled thanking him as he left changed shirts and looked in the mirror, his shirt was huge on me but I oddly felt like I was meant to be in it, I shook my head "get a grip girl." I mumbled before walking out he looked over for a moment and smiled "Its look perfect" he said coming over to me taking the towel off of my hair and lightly drying it with the towel, looking over my hair he had put a mix of pink and purple at the tips and underneath and then a couple of streaks not a lot it meshed well, I smiled at him as his face was super close to mine "Yea it came out good thank you" I told him, he nodded moving his hands to the side of my face he nodded "I like it, its looks cool" he told me I laughed as we sat down I was fixing to go when he asked if I wanted to stay and watch a movie with him, I shrugged saying eyes, as we got comfortable on his bed laying next to each other he put Freddy cougar on, I fought the urge to lay my head n his chest to cuddle next to him, where was this coming from? I bit my lip peeking a look up at him, he was so handsome, I shook my head trying to rid those thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned hearing my phone go off I looked around my settings and sat up, oh shit I ran my fingers through my tangled hair, I looked at my phone six missed calls and its three in the morning, I passed out watching Freddy Curgar with Jeff, I looked around and found my shoe's I have never slept in the same with a guy other then my brother or farther! How could I do this!

I didn't bother to wake him up lord knows what he thinks any way im sure it could be anything, im some crazy girl that passes out in his hotel room, or some slut that he thinks he can just sleep with now, ugh I hurriedly walked to the elevator when my phone went off again I looked down oh shit, dad blinked at me "Hello" I answered getting in the elevator "ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOUNG LADY YOUR SECOND NIGHT BACK AND THIS IS WHAT YOU PULL? WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed making me close my eyes as I leaned against the railing "its not what you think dad I was just hanging out with a friend and I fell asleep I didn't mean to" I told him "Well we WILL discuss this on Saturday young lady" click I looked down at my phone indicating I was hung up on by my own farther, shit I quickly walked into our room and sighed seeing Stephanie I held up my hands "Im so sorry I swear I just fell asleep after we died my hair we were watching a movie I swear it was harmless" I told her

"Do you know how worried you had me I didn't know where you were you said a quick hair die and then you'll be back and now its three in the morning! I called dad Emily I was going to call the cops!" she ranted I stood there feeling like I was sixteen year old teenager instead of a twenty year old women I was "I know im sorry steph look im going to go to bed so we can go to lunch OK" I told her she nodded sighing walking into the bedroom part of the suite, I bit my lip decide I'd probably be safer out here then in there liked planned, I grabbed a spare blanket and laid down on the couch quickly passing out.

I groaned hearing banging on the door, I kicked the blankets off of me I hissed holding my foot as I tripped over Stephanie briefcase "Someone better fucking be dieing!" I snapped opening the door stopping suddenly my anger and pain disappearing as I looked up into the very angry eyes of none other then Shane o mac, shit this was going to be over drawn into something its not for sure, fuck "Hey Shane whats up bro?" I asked non chanetly he give me a cut the shit look and walked in I shut the door behind him and sighed "So imagine my surprise when two thirty in the morning my sister calls me frantic because our other sister is not back from where ever she was supposed to be Stephanie wouldn't say but by the looks of your hair I have an idea, and then our farther calls me to go down here and figure out what is going on, now I haven't been to sleep so cut the shit and tell me what the fuck were you thinking?" he snapped, I sighed rubbing my face it was way to early for this shit I need coffee, I slipped my flip flops on "Shane there's blanket and a pillow im going to get some coffee by myself and then I will be right back and you can bitch me out as much as you like but I cant do it with no coffee" I told him grabbing my key card I left the room.

I sighed going down to the lobby I smiled fresh hot coffee, I stood getting creamer and sugar in it pouring it, I took a sip mm sooo good "Hey" I heard from behind me, I frowned turning around seeing Brock "Hi" I mumbled taking another drink "Your up early this morning" he smiled at me, I looked at him oddly maybe he just wasn't good at flirting, no one could try this hard for a last name "Uh yea not by chose, some family stuff" I told him nodding "I hope everything OK anything I could help you with?" he asked, I sighed just as I saw Shane come out of the elevator hells bells ive been gone ten minutes ten fucking minutes! I smirked Brock kinda got me in this mess he was going to help me out "Actually Brock you just might, just uh follow my lead please" I told him, he looked confused but nodded "how long does it take to get a cup of coffee your lucky its me down here and not dad it took everything in mom to keep him home! And just wait till he sees that hair a certain rainbow friend is going to lose his head!, oh hello Brock how are you?" Shane ranted and looked over for the first time noticing Brock "Im uh good" he said still confused "Shane I ran into Brock and I was asking him if he'd come up with me and explain to you that after I went to a salon and got my hair died he took me out to dinner and we just got caught up talking" I knew if Stephanie didn't tell him I was at Jeffs getting my hair died she didn't tell him I fell asleep there and that secret was safe with me

I looked up and smiled seeing Jeff Matt and Amy coming in, Shane nodded "oh well why didn't you just say that to dad, he made me come out thinking some wrestler was taking advantage of his baby daughter" he sighed rubbing his face I smiled shaking my head "I tried you guys wouldn't listen" I told him, Jeff came over excusing us so he could get a cup of coffee, he smiled at me slightly nodding his head, I looked down which did cause Shane to alert again, shit! "OK well then im crashing on your couch you can face the beast that is Stephanie, get a couple hours of sleep, see you Brock, Emily" he nodded and headed back up, I smiled watching him leave and sighed looking at Brock actually thankful of him "thank you Brock I don't know how much more bitching and yelling I could taken from them" I smiled he nodded "Not a problem I guess now you owe me a dinner or something, I gotta go see you around" he said I nodded standing there sipping my coffee.

"So I take it your family doesn't want you to hang out with me?" Jeff asked from behind me making me jump "oh Jeff its not that, I just didn't want you getting shit for my passing out, im sorry I fell asleep last night" I tried changing the subject he nodded "you know I thought you were different from your family man" he sighed walking away shaking his head making me frown "Jeff" I called after him but he kept walking I sighed running my hands over my face.

Later on that day I sat with Stephanie going over wedding plans she wanted me to be a bridesmaid, I just nodded my mind on jeffs last words to me as he walked away, I don't know why it bothered me so much I barely knew him but it did, I looked at a little pink and purple strand that falling from my pony tail "Emily whats wrong? You got dad and Shane off your back" Stephanie frowned at me I sighed "I did but I used Brock to cover up for last night and Jeff over heard that and now he thinks I'm like ashamed to be his friend and doesn't want anything to do with me and I don't know why im so bothered by it but I am" I frowned putting my fork down on my barely ate food.

Stephanie frowned watching her normally bouncy colorful baby sister be down and so sad was really bothering her, she frowned realizing that all this time herself included her family is judging someone that is the male version of Emily, minus the drugs, she hoped no no she knew Emily wouldn't be so dumb, she hoped Stephanie sighed putting her polished manicured hand over her little sisters mulch colored painted hand she smiled only Emily "Hey it'll be OK, his off on appearances until Monday at raw talk to him if you like him Emily then don't let dad or Shane or even me get in the way, I've never seen you act like this over a boy you just met or ever actually, was concerned for a moment" Stephanie smiled joking at the end I laughed actually smiling my sister cheering me up "thanks steph" I told her, I did like Jeff I couldn't explain the feeling I had.

Saturday rolled by quickly and I sat in the back seat of pauls and Stephanie BMW as we drove to our child hood home, well now my home I guess I missed my tiny town house in Florida already, oddly enough I was feeling homesick for the beach and warmth Paul looked in the rear view "So you ready to face the beast? Late nights, died hair he might never let you out of his sight again" Paul chuckled I smiled controlling the urge to roll my eyes, Paul loved my farther and for him everything he did had a rhyme and a reason, even him and Stephanie's fought about this.

Paul put the car in park and helped me get my bags, I should have a ton of boxes I packed and shipped out probably already UN packed and put up I groaned I hated people touching my stuff, I turned and sighed at the huge mansion in front of me, here we go.

We walked in the house and I smirked yelling out "WE'RE HOME" I laughed at pauls expression as I went up the stairs in following me behind with a small duffel bag and a suit case as I had the large duffel bag as I opened up the door to my childhood bedroom I did smile, I must admit though even though im not the "princess" I was pretty spoiled Paul set my bags down and left as I took in the room, my king size bed still in the middle with the dark cheery wood four post bed frame, I walked around looking at my pictures the room still painted each wall a different color, a bright green, a bright pink a bright blue and a bright purple.

I walked over to one of my shelf's that had pictures all over the place I smiled picking one up of my farther and I smiling happily paint all over us as we painted the room, I shook my head setting it down and set on the bed mm nothing compares to this bed, I knew my mother had maria put fresh blankets and sheets on it but even still it was just comfortable.

"I remember you and your dad painting this room" I heard my mothers voice, I smiled looking at her nodding "Yea he was so mad at the idea asking why couldn't I keep it simple" I chuckled at the irony that was a loaded question, my mom smiled nodding "Yes yes he did, you know Emily your farther loves you very much, I know for some reason you and him clash, but he just wants you happy" she told me I looked at her and nodded as she took a purple strand and sighed "I knew you and Jeff would hit it off" I looked at her and she smiled "I don't see you staying out all night with Brock lesnar" she smiled putting a finger on her lips and walked out of the room, I smiled knowing my shouldn't be secret was safe, I frowned didn't matter now any ways, I took a deep breath time to face the music, I turned off my bed room light and walked down stairs.

I smiled seeing my farther and brother, I hugged Shane and turned to my farther who stared at me and sighed "I guess eventually it'll wash off" he said hugging me I hugged him back leaving it at that.

We sat at dinner talking "So Emily how did you like smack down?" my farther asked, I smiled thinking of Jeff "I enjoyed myself'' I told him without going into detail "Mark uh asked me if I thought about wrestling" I said peeking up and back down, it had been heavy on my mind but I didn't know how my family felt, I heard a gasp but saw a proud smile on my farther face "Well we can see maybe have mark work with you some your not six teen anymore" he said I nodded and smiled at my mom "Im not saying for sure but maybe another avenue to look at, I'll be safe mom" I assured her, she just nodded but still looked uncertain Paul cleared his throat "I could even work with her some before raw" Paul spoke up I nodded "see mom im safe" I smiled as she nodded "we'll see" she said as dinner went on with small talk.

I was excited for many reasons for raw to roll around, Stephanie smiled at me knowing as we walked into the arena I started to go a head when Paul called me back "Meet me in the ring in an hour and a half we'll get started OK" he said I nodded and waved at them headed off to find Jeff.

I wasted twenty minutes looking for him, I sighed walking into catering where I saw him of course with his brother, Amy and some other people I bit my lip and took a deep breath digging down for some of that McMahon confidence I headed his way when Kurt angle came up to me smiling hugging me "Hey Emily so good to see you" he said, Kurt was one of the few superstars who knew me seeing as him and his wife Karen have been to our house for Christmas or some sort of something that a select few wrestlers do.

"Hey Kurt how are you?" I asked standing there listening to him go on and on "Thats huh wonderful Kurt, I need to go talk to Jeff real quick" I said patting his arm and walking away I was half way to his table when I stopped again, fuck what was I grand central station I looked up Brock and sighed "Hey Emily how was your trip home?" he asked I sighed nodding "It was uh good" I felt rushed I had to meet Paul and really wanted t o talk to Jeff "Thats good hey maybe we can go get that dinner tonight" he said I sighed nodding "Yea yea um I need to go talk to Jeff just huh talk to me later" I said not paying attention or realizing what I did.

I finally reach his table making all eyes on me "Jeff can I " I started and was interrupted by a small man standing up with black hair holding his hand out "Why hello I'm Gregory Helms, you can call me Shane" he said I smiled shaking his hand "Hi Shane nice to meet you im Emily, McMahon" I let the last part settle around the table, a another man with long blonde hair stood up "Hello miss. Mcmahon I'm Shannon pleasure to meet you" he said obviously nervous I smiled shaking his hand "Miss McMahon is Stephanie im just Emily, its nice to meet you,would you guys minded terrible if I stole Jeff real quick" I asked they all nodded as Jeff stood up leading me to an empty table in the corner of the room.

"I just wanted to tell you im sorry I didn't mean to make you feel as if I was ashamed of hanging out with you, I just didn't want you to get a heat of shit over me falling asleep in your room, I like you I think your a cool guy and I don't want you to feel that way" I explained to him, he nodded the whole time and then sat back "I uh thank you for that, I like you to but maybe your right maybe its just not good if you and I hang out" he said I looked at him slightly hurt and shocked I sat back and nodded once again my last name screwed me I looked at the clock and nodded "OK then I have to go down to the ring" I told him, sadly he nodded watching me go not saying a word.

Jeff pov-

I hated the sad look that came across her face but Matt was right she was out of my elemante what would a girl like her and I have in common, and did I want to commit carrier suicide I'm already on thin ice with her farther, she nodded "OK I have to go down to the ring" she told him sadly I wanted to grab her hand and stop her but I just nodded not saying a word, I looked over seeing matts eyes intently on us and got angry hitting the table I yelled and left catering.

Emily's pov-

I quickly changed into a sports bra and a pair of white baggy basket ball shorts I walked down to the ring seeing Paul already there, Shawn was sitting on the out he looked nervous I tried my best to smile "how did it go?" Stephanie asked I gave her a look and she frowned as I rolled into the ring, "When did you get that?" Paul asked pointing to my dragon tattoo on my side,i smiled forgetting my family hasn't seen it yet " my eighteenth birthday" I told him he nodded and we started.

I remembered a lot more then I thought and I wasn't that stiff, I even talked Shawn into coming in the ring and teaching sweet chin music, I looked up and saw Jeff and Matt coming down with mark to use the ring "Hey dead man you need the ring?" Paul asked mark shrugged "I wanna see what this little girl remembers" he said climbing in the ring I nodded knowing what he meant, I took a deep breath pouting at Paul who left the ring "PAUL" I whined and then ended up locking up with mark.

I smirked deciding to use some of the new stuff I learned he didn't know I knew I ended it with shawns kick and rolled out of the ring mark nodded "Good job" he clapped I laughed shaking my head I bent forward "Holy cow im out of shape" I groaned holding my mid section, Amy came over handing me a cool water bottle I smiled "Thank you" I said standing straight up "Wow where did you get your work done?" she asked, I smiled looking down at it.

"in Florida when I turned eighteen he just touched it up some of the silvers were fading" I told her she nodded looking at it "I've never seen the outline done in silver" she told me we stood there talking about what not, I couldn't help but glance up and see Jeff here and there she smiled at me "He likes you just Matt has this bitterness and the last time he fought with his brother over a girl it didn't end well for him" Amy informed "But all his done is talk about you" she added, I smiled a little that actually made me more sad.

"I like him he seems really cool and im not like the rest of my family" I told her she nodded "I know hey were all going out for pizza why don't you join us" she said I shook my head they must like pizza "i don't know I don't want to intrude, Jeff basically said he didn't want to hang out with me, and Matt has expressed his opion of me" I told her just as the guys rolled out of the ring over to us Amy scoffed "Well I want to hang out with you, I need another chick there and you cant judge a book by its cover" she glared at the two guys.

"Em come with us" Jeff said, I sighed nodding "Uh I gotta change" I told them Amy nodded "Just meet us here" she yelled out I nodded heading towards Stephanie office I stooped when I saw Brock outside of it shit "Hey Brock" I said walking up he smiled "hey I was wondering since you kinda owe me and all maybe I could tak you out to dinner tonight after the show?" he asked I really didn't want to one I realized he wasn't going to stop until I said yes and two he did kinda owe me I give him a small smile "OK you win I will" I told him he nodded telling me hed meet me here after the show, I nodded and walked into the office Stephanie looked at me confused "Well you seem happier then earlier" I sat down real quick shrugging "um im going to go get pizza with Amy and them and ill be back then im having dinner with Brock get him off my back" I sighed rolling my eyes at the end, she smiled nodding I didn't want to talk about Jeff in front of Paul.

I met back up with them at the ring where Shannon and Gregory was Amy smiled walking to me "Ugh thank you there already starting you ready?" she asked I nodded as Jeff smiled at me and we walked out of the building getting into their rented SUV, I sat in between Jeff and Shannon with Matt driving and Amy in the passenger and Gregory leaning forward "So Emily where have you been?" Shannon asked straight forward I laughed nodding "uh I moved to Florida when I was sixteen started college" I told him he nodded "Ooo college fancy, what did you go for?" Shannon asked me "business and I have my cna" I told him he nodded "what made you deiced to take those classes?" Shannon asked.

"man what is this twenty questions" Jeff asked making me look back at him hoping he wasn't annoyed, he winked at me and I felt his hand on my hip, giving my whole body tingles "Man I was triyn to be polite and get to know her damn I know your daddy didn't teach you manners but some of us have em" Shannon countered back with.

"Shit man who taught you manners cause it wasn't yo mama" Jeff came back with smirking "OOO" Shane yelled out from the back I laughed a little sitting back, Jeff hadn't moved his hand as the car stopped and we were there, I went to get out and Jeff pulled me back as Shane and Shannon got out I looked at him "I wanted to apologize from earlier, you where trying to make amends and I was holding a grudge, im sorry" he told me I nodded "Its OK" I told him softly he smiled at me both of us staring at each other Jeff went to lean in I sucked in my breath when Shane popped his head in "Hey you guys come on im starving" he said ruining the moment, I quickly climbed out of the car and followed them in.

I laughed sitting with Amy on one side so we could talk and Jeff on the other he kept putting his hand on my leg and little glances here and there I was kinda feeling confused, and the almost kiss in the car "so how are you liking being back?" Amy asked leaning in I laughed "um its good besides some drama my second morning here" I told her she nodded "god I couldn't imagine vinnie mac for my farther" Shannon said catching my attention I shrugged "I don't know his a good dad, most of that crap he does is all for ratings he'd do anything for this company" I told him he nodded "What was it like? Growing up with the likes of Andre and hulk hogan and rick flair?" Shane asked I shrugged "For me normal,but im really close to like the kliq taker, uh Austin, I actually spent last summer with him in Texas, its like a bunch of crazy uncles I guess" I told them making them laugh at my bluntness.

We were headed back from a good lunch I had a good time Matt still hadn't spoken to me but hey whatever it wasn't him I wanted to talk to any ways, we pulled into the arena parking everyone got out Jeff once again stopped me from sliding out, I looked over at him confused he leaned forward kissing me I put my hand on his cheek kissing him back "What are you doing after the show?" he asked I smiled and frowned "Shit, I uh have dinner plans with Brock" I told him I saw something flash in his eyes and he nodded "OK that's cool" he said and got out leaving in the car by myself shocked at his change of mood. I sighed getting out he sure was moody.

I frowned walking into Stephanie office and sitting down crossing my arms she looked up "Whats wrong?" she asked I sighed "where do I start so Jeff tells me in catering after I apologized that its probably best if we don't hang out again then Amy invites me to pizza and Jeff asks me to, so we go as we're driving he puts his hand on my hip OK cool, we get there he holds me back as everyone leaves apologizes, and then goes to kiss me but Shane interrupted, then on the way back we get here and he does the same but he kisses me asks me if I had plans tonight and I had made the dinner plans with Brock I was honest and told him and he said that's cool and just left" I told her, she frowned "Oh sweetie im sorry, maybe you'll like Brock" she said hopeful I nodded she sighed "Well I guess I get a free dinner out of it, thought it'd be funnier with Jeff" I pouted crossing my arms sitting back she chuckled "Well im having my wedding party thingy in a couple of weeks and I wanted to just invite everyone I was hoping with your new group of friends you could give them these invites if you don't want to I understand" Stephanie said I shook my head "No I can ill give them to Amy" I told her, she nodded thanking me.

I smiled listening to Brock talk about his daughter mya he was a proud farther not much of the Neanderthal I thought he was actually kind of sweet but not like Jeff I frowned thinking of Jeff I really liked him and that kiss was amazing. In all honesty besides a truth or dare game in Jr high, Jeff was my first real kiss, I wish he knew that.

I shook my head focusing on Brock and talking with him I smiled nodding listening to him talk about his up bringing.

The next day-

I frowned shopping with Amy she needed something new for tonight raw, I gave the invites to her and Jeff was the only one saying he wasn't going, I wish he would, I wish he would talk to me, I guess he felt like I was playing games and if he would listen to me I would explain it to him, I did Amy and she got it even Shannon and Shane whose oddly become good little buddies of mine, I shook my head at the thought of their weirdness.

"Look just give Jeff some time, I know you like him he likes you the other day when he saw you and Brock talking he got so angry" she said I sighed that's another problem my farther heard of Brock and I and loves which keep encouraging Brock which I also talked to Amy about I groaned "That guy is SO annoying" I whined making Amy laugh "Oh I know but his got daddies dearests blessing" she laughed I shook my head going through some clothes picking and choosing here and there we paid and headed to the arena.

We walked to catering deciding to get something to eat before parting way I sat with a soda and burger while Amy had some water and a salad she shook her head "How do you put all this food down you and still look amazing!" she laughed I rolled my eyes shrugging "i don't know I don't really excersise I've always been that way" she smirked she also knew I was a virgin "it must be that great next big thing sex you've been not having" she laughed and ducked as I threw ice at her which hit a multi colored haired man in the back of his head, I giggled covering my mouth as he turned his head looking at me.

"Im sorry Jeff I swear I meant to hit Amy" I laughed, he nodded standing up walking over to me "Can we talk?" he asked, I looked at Amy and shrugged standing up and followed him out the hall where he grabbed my hand and walked me down a couple of halls, he pulled me to in front of him putting both hands on the side of my face and leaned down passionately kissing me, I moaned putting my hands on his wrists as I moved back hitting the wall, I moaned he pulled away closing his eyes he put his fore head on mine. I looked up biting my lip, I wanted to kiss him again, I wanted to wrap my arms around him, more then anything I wanted him to be mine.

He used his thumb to pull my lip from my teeth groaning "What is it about your little ass I cant get out of my head?" he asked, I looked up eyes wide at him, he was thinking about me as much as I have him, I felt my stomach flutter "your going to be carrier suicide for me sugar." he told me before bending down and kissing me again, I moaned kissing him back wrapping my arms around his neck taking what I could get from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-

After our kiss Jeff said it shouldn't of happened and left I was starting to get frustrated by this with him infact now when we see each other most of the time it ends up with one of us storming out of the room angry.

I was sitting with Amy after doing a dress fitting for Stephanie wedding I sighed shaking my head " shes freaking out between the wedding and trying to do smack down, Paul and I both think she should step back and just focus on her wedding she flipped out and walked out" I told her just as the guys came in and sat down at our table including Jeff Amy smiled at me nodding "i couldn't do it" she said Matt looked at her "plan a wedding and run a show" Amy said Matt nodded, we didn't talk much but he was some what nicer to me, Shannon put his arm around my shoulders "so when are you and I going to get a bite to eat just us" he asked slyly I rolled my eyes and was about to come back with a smart ass comment when Jeff spoke up "oh don't worry shes a slut just like her sister wont be long until its your turn" he snapped before I knew I felt my hand connecting to his face quieting the whole catering "fuck you Jeff" I said tears burning my eyes as I stormed out of catering knocking over my chair.

I was in search of my sister when I ran into Brock face to chest "Whoa whoa weres the fire sweetie" he asked before I knew it the tears were flowing "I just want to go home" I cried into his chest, he wrapped his arms around me nodding "OK OK what happened?" he asked sitting me down as I cried into his chest "Jeff is just being so mean, I don't know we hit it of so well when I first got here and now he just called me a slut." I cried, I felt Brock rub my lower back "OK sweetie its OK lets go find your sister" he said as we stood up I nodded wiping the tears from my eyes.

Meanwhile back in catering Amy glared over at Jeff throwing her roll at him "Ow what was that for?" Jeff complained rubbing his head Amy pointed to the direction Emily just took off in "Oh what don't tell me shes your new best friend" Jeff laughed Amy shook her head knowing he was just trying to protect his heart after Beth she got it but he was crossing some lines here.

"You know what she has become a good friend, and your being a dick she went to dinner with Brock that night as a thank you for covering up for her falling asleep in your hotel room because we all know if Shane found out your life would be hell right now! She did it for you and your being an asshole and just called her a slut when you were her first real kiss and shes a virgin Jack Ass!" Amy ranted getting up to try to find Emily and make sure she was OK as she walked passed Jeff she smacked him upside his head.

"So what happened?" My mother asked as we sat in the hotel lobby having dessert and coffee, I shrugged "Nothing I was being dumb and over reacted mom." I mumbled picking at my chocolate cheese cake, I looked up to see my mom giving me a look and sighed "I don't know I met Jeff hardy when I first got her, and we hit it off and now his being such a jerk to me I don't get it."

She gave me a small smile as I waited for the lecture "Sometimes when something good is smacking someone in the face they tend to run from it." I took a sip of my coffee nodding "Jeff's has had a rough time, so I don't think it's so much you as its him."

I wasn't so sure of all of that but it always felt nice coming from mom right?

"Alright come on we have your sister's engagement party to get ready for." she smiled at me as we stood up, my mother walked over to me hugging me "you will be just fine Emily." she whispered before kissing my cheek making me smile "I know, I will."

The next day-

I watched people set up for Stephanie party, my dress hanging up I had doubled checked happy that my friends were coming I'd have someone to talk to and hang out with, even though it was black tie. I was never one to dress up, Stephanie always loved these things. I was always happier up in my room in pajamas listening to music being left alone.

I was up in my room, my hair finished in spiral curls pinned here and there to create and perfect curly look I got a light pink strapless dress that was long in the back and shorter in the front and had three layers and sparkles, and a pair of stroppy black four inch heels to match, I leaned over the mirror as I finished the rest of my make up.

I took a deep breath and put my diamond necklace dad gave me today with matching earrings on I stepped back and shrugged no point the person who would be here to appertate me this dressed up isn't the one I want to see, I sprayed myself with my perfume of lillys and vanilla and took a deep breath leaving my hotel room.

I smiled seeing so many wrestlers here to celebrate Stephanie and pauls soon to be marriage, I smiled mingling and talking here and there until I made my way over to Amy Matt Shannon and Shane I frowned no Jeff, not that I was expecting him to come, I hugged Amy "you look beautiful" I told her she smiled "Oh my wow you do to!" she exclaimed holding her hands out, "Was I that bad?" I laughed making her laugh and shake her head no."Hey Emily" I heard from behind me I turned around I smiled seeing Jeff my heart racing fastly in my chest as my eye's raked over his appearance.

"Hi" I said happily he looked really nice cleaned up "would you like to dance?" he asked of course Stephanie would have slow dancing, I smiled taking his hand and walking to the dance area, he put his hands on my hips and I wrapped my hands around his neck smiling up at him as we danced slowly.

"They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your Prince Charming  
Would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
You will never forget  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet"

"You look beautiful tonight Emily" Jeff told me he gazed down on me our eyes connecting on each other "thank you Jeff, you don't look to bad yourself" I smiled up at him, he nodded smiling.

All this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

"your brother hasn't taken his eyes off me" he whispered, I turned my head over my shoulder and seen Shane standing with Paul and Shawn glaring towards us.

I waved giggling turning back over to Jeff who had a smirk on his face shaking his head "your gonna be trouble for me" he whispered I smiled looking up into his eyes "Yea but I bet I' be worth it." I quietly spoke in a moment of braveness.

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forever's what I mean  
I'm no Casanova, but I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin nothin back when it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby open up your eye

Jeff looked down at me his eyes showing me he agreed, he just nodded "I bet you would be, I wanna apologize for my comments to you, yesterday, I was out of line, your far from that sugar." He whispered softly as we swayed to the music, I felt like I was in heave by his admission.

I smiled "no worries Jeff." I assured him.

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forever's what I mean  
I'm no Casanova, but I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin nothin back when it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby open up your eyes

I can, I can love you like that.

"Thank you for the dance Jeff your a wonderful dancer" I told him as the song came to an end "your not to bad yourself, I'd probably kiss you right now, but your brother would take my balls off."he winked as he walked back over to his brother and friends I smiled walking over to my brother to get an ear ful.

"Why cant you just stick wit Brock? His a good kid and he likes you" Shane lectured me as soon as I approached the group, I shook my head having enough "you know what Shane im not going to yell like I want so I need you to listen closely, I lived in Florida on my own since I was six teen! and I think I've made some really good decisions I focused on school, I have two degrees! You don't achieve that at my age by not making good choice's, Shane im not a dumb person and can make my own decisions! Im not a child!" I hissed and walked off to the back where the cater's and help was set up at, I grabbed a flute of champagne taking a sip

"You know if I wanted I could take that from you" Paul said I sighed looking at him "What are you going to treat me like a child too Paul?, it was just a dance!" I snapped he held his hands up "i just wanted to check on you, your family they just love you wants whats best sometimes it doesn't come out the best kid" Paul told me softly getting a flute of champagne himself. I shook my head.

I sighed "I know that but sometimes Paul you know this they can judge before knowing, what's so wrong with Jeff?"i asked him "if he is what makes me happy, whats wrong with him?" I asked, Paul sighed "Nothing kid." he frowned.

" I just want to be trusted I don't think I've given a reason not to yet" I told him he nodded coming over and hugging me "I know kid" he nodded walking out as I took another sip he stopped in the door way "Oh and don't let your dad see you with that, its not thanksgiving and your not twenty one yet" he reminded me of the house rules I smiled nodding "thanks Paul" I told him I took a deep breath finishing my glass and finding another one.

I walked back to the main room glaring at my older brother as I walked over to my friends comfortably "everything OK? I didn't want to cause any problems" Jeff asked worriedly, I nodded turning to him "all's good just family drama not you" I told him smiling at him, I didn't want my family to run him off, this was the first guy I ever felt like this with and I wanted to see where this could go, he nodded as I turned to Amy her and I discuing girl stuff and they started talking about plans for the next show.

I heard a throat clear its self behind me and turned around seein Brock I smiled but could feel the tension between him and Jeff next to me "Can I have a dance with you?" he asked I looked at Jeff biting my lip he just nodded winking at me I sighed in relief seemed like you never knew with him.

"So you seemed comfortable around the youngest hardy boy" Brock said as we slowly danced I shrugged "Uh yea he apologized" I informed him, he snorted making me look up at him " look you seem like you want to keep it real so that what im going to do what do you think a guy like Jeff wants with you? Your his golden ticket, his already on thin ice with your dad and he knows it" Brock bluntly put it.

I pulled away before the end of the song Brock just landing on every worse fear ive ever had, I glared up at him before turning on my heel and walking off away from him, I grabbed another chapaighm flute and walked out towards the back I sat down on a bench and closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"you OK?" I heard his southern drawl from behind me I looked at him "I need to know Jeff this with me what is it with you?, the truth" I asked him

He blew out a breath shoving his hands in his pant pockets "You wanna know the truth? I tried to get you to hate me Brock was the perfect fucking excuse, I can't escape you! You're everythin' I ever looked for in a girl, and you're just some stupid twenty year old inexperienced child. And im not worthy of you Emily you deserve someone like Brock"

I frowned looking at him as I shook my head "Age doesn't matter Jeff and im so tired of people telling me who I should talk to who I should be with isn't that up to me? My choice to make!." I stood up pointing to myself.

"It does when you're six years younger then me!" he rubbed his face in exasperation

"Em" His voice was unusually soft. He walked closer to me again I could feel his breath on my face as he leaned in. he kissed me softly putting his hand on my face much the same as last week, he moved his lips from mine and moved to my jaw and then to my neck, I moved my head to the side getting this odd tingling feeling at the feel of his lips.

"the other day when I called you a slut I didn't mean it, Amy ripped my ass for it and shes right I was being a jack ass im sorry" he leaned down kissing a spot on my neck that did so many things to my body I enjoyed yet it was intense.

He looked at me with his green eyes, brows raised slightly. He took over my lips again, but pulled back after a minute. "I just want to..i wanna know that I was the first one to take you there…" he mumbled before running both his hands down my arms and lacing his fingers with mine. My eyes widened when I realized what he meant.

"I promise you won't regret it," he said huskily and kissed me slowly, My hands were flat against his chest as he kissed me, I pulled away not wanting this moment go "Meet me upstairs in fifth teen minutes, im going to go in first wait five minutes and come in" I told him, he nodded and kissed me again, I walked away shakily wondering why I wasn't stopping this, why was I doing this? I barely know Jeff but something was telling me not to let this moment pass me by, I went over to my sister hugging her telling her what a wonderful party it was but I was off to bed, I hugged my parents and headed upstairs towards my room.

I waited what felt like forever I bit my lip what if he changed his mind ? What was this? is this something I should be doing not knowing what it would lead to? He said age was an issue what if this is just a one night thing is that how I want to lose my virginity?

I felt arms wrap themselves around me and a kiss placed on my bare shoulder "Do you know how hot you are when you bite you lip" Jeff whispered I placed my hands over his and walked him into my room, I turned and shut the door and locked it, as soon as I turned around he was all over me.

He unzipped my dress as I pulled his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt stepping out of my dress he stepped back looking at me I stood in a white corset and lacy boy short panties he groaned "god damn you fucking hot" and he was back on me I kicked my shoes off as he backed me onto my bed, he undid my corset tossing it on the floor No guy has ever seen me topless before! Our kisses were heated as he pushed me onto my back on my bed.

My fingers tangled into his purple blonde and black hair as he ran his tongue over my collarbone, following with a series of teasing nips. He looked up at me with a smirk and kissed down my stomach, pulling with his teeth at the charm through my belly button. How could that be pleasurable? Don't ask me… but it was because I groaned again.

My hands involuntarily gripped the blanket I was lying on as Jeff slid off my panties

I sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers came in contact with the sensitive area between my legs. Oh god oh god oh god! I bit down on my lip when he dipped one finger inside me. I felt a strange bit of pressure as his finger hit my barrier. Goosebumps sprouted over my body from the intimate contact of his fingers brushing between my thighs. I writhed underneath him as his fingers played around down there, seemingly feeling everything they could.

He pulled his slick finger out, only to go back inside with an added one. I gasped and moaned at the same time as his thumb worked my swelling nub. My god…

"Relax," he whispered, moving everything faster. He lay on his side next to me, leaving marks on my neck and shoulder with his biting and sucking and— fuck!

My body began convulsing from the sensations that Jeff was creating. I head Jeff laugh lowly into my neck as he slowed down his fingers My chest heaved for a minute as I regained myself, still feeling odd from the shivers. That is possibly the greatest feeling I've eve felt. Jeff didn't waste any time with getting on top of me and kissing me again. as he barely thrust his hips forward and it seemed like he was getting harder and harder.

"Ya know this'll probably hurt? A little but I promise I'll make it all better" Jeff informed me as he situated himself between my thighs. I just nodded and looked to the side, I felt slightly sick in my stomach, how bad does it hurt? Stephanie said she cried when she lost hers.

"You ready?" he asked, his hot breath tickling the skin of my neck. I looked up into his green eyes and saw how clouded over with lust they were

"Yeah," I mumbled. Talking just wasn't something I was interested in right now.

"I'm just gonna do it," he told me, before pushing in right through my virginity. I whimpered loudly as I felt the break. Okay, it really hurt. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to calm the feeling of nausea in m stomach. "Shh…baby your OK" he whispered into my ear, smoothing my hair and holding himself up with his elbows. After a minute of being still and letting me calm down he moved inside me, pulling away, then pushing back in. after a few more times of him doing that the pain seemed to subsided and something much more intense but pleasurable came over me.

I couldn't help but move my hips with his "Oh god Em" he moaned out his hot heavy breath on my neck causing shivers to go down my arms that he now had pinned over my head.

We finished and Jeff laid there arms and legs wrapped around me, my eyes closed but a smile played on my lips Jeff kissed the top of my head trying contain his breathing I looked over to him biting my lip he had his eyes closed "Unless your ready for round two sugar I'd get that lip out from your teeth" he peeked open an eyes winking at me I giggled slightly "Jeff" I stopped seriously looking at him I leaned up "What is this? Im not trying to be a clingy girl but I am someone who needs direct answers." I told him, he leaned up kissing me oh god his about to get me ready for round damn two right now he pulled away "Just rest sugar we'll talk about it later" he told me pulling me down onto his chest I wanted to disagree but I suddenly felt exhausted I nodded and before I knew it my eyes were drifting off to dream land.

The next morning I woke up to the side Jeff previously occupied empty, with a note on the pillow I opened it up and saw a picture of myself sleeping strands of hair falling into my face, it was beautiful actually I smiled sitting up pulling the blanket up with me as I read the note part "As you can tell you looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you up, see you soon em...Jeff" I smiled and jumped hearing a loud knock on my door, I jumped up grabbing my robe, I looked around making sure there was no signs of Jeff being in here last night "Hhhold on" I called out putting my corset and panties in the hamper and my dress over my duffel bag I looked around and slipped my robe on shit! I opened the door and seen my dad standing there.

"May I come in?" he asked eying me I nodded putting a strand of hair behind my ear as my farther walked into my giant room, but him being in here it felt so small, I hissed slightly in between my legs hurting, I smirked knowing it was because Jeff was just there.

I sat on my bed bring one leg up "whats up daddy" I asked he sighed "I know what happened last night Emily and we need to discuss house rules again" I panicked my heart racing, how does he know? Who saw us? "your not twenty one yet Emily, you can't be drinking, now I allow certained exceptions I will on Stephanie wedding stuff like that but not just for a party, not for another few months, understood missy" my dad said I calmed down oh thank god! I nodded "Yes daddy im sorry" I told him he nodded kissing my fore head "Well get cleaned up I'll see you down stairs for breakfast in the lobby" dad said walking out of the room, I sighed falling back on my pillow Jeff slept on, it smelt just like him how my farther didn't notice im not sure.

I put my drawing and note in my duffel bag and walked into my huge bathroom, i decided on a bath turning the water as hot as I could tolerate it I found clothes for today and then walked back into the bath tub grabbing my phone I set it on the side of my tub and climbed in turning the water off, ah this felt amazing on my sore muscles down there, I didn't realize it would hurt like this, I smiled thinking of Jeff his kisses and his touch he was amazing I just finished washing my body when my phone started to ring I dried my hands off with the towel on the step of my bath tub I saw amys number and answered "Hello" I smiled I could hear everyone in the back ground "hey so we were sitting here at this little cafe place on 12th st and deiced we missed you and you should come have breakfast with us" I bit my lip unsure if it would seem odd with Jeff or not.

"I don't know im just barely waking up." I answered her coming up with a reasonable excuse.

"Its fine we can wait come on, don't let me be the only girl here." she begged making me laugh a little.

"Hey sugar" I heard jeffs voice making me smile "Hey" I answered back sitting up which made the water splash "what are you doing?" he asked im assuming hearing the water I felt my face heat "Um im taking a uh um er bath" I said unsure why I was suddenly so shy I heard him groan "Your killing me sugar Well hurry up get out and come have breakfast with us..with me" Jeff said and hung up I looked at the blinking end and laughed I quickly washed my hair and got out wrapping my robe around me and a towel around my hair drying it.

I decided on a pair of white cargo pants and a neon green silky cami I brushed my hair deciding on keeping it down and quickly did my make up I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my purse I walked down stairs I smiled at my mother and farther "Im going to go have breakfast with some friends and ill be back" I told them kissing their cheeks

I walked to the parking lot I smiled seeing my pearl white Chrysler 300 sitting there I got in turning it on, the black leather seats slightly cold from the fall air, I turned the heated seating on and headed out I pulled up in front of the cafe seeing them all standing out there my eyes landed on Jeff who was standing there laughing at Shannon and Shane wrestle in the parking lot, he had a pair of blue baggy jeans and a white v neck t shirt his hair pulled back I groaned turning my car off and getting out, Amy whistled "Whew someones fancy" she said nodding to my car I turned my head looking at it shrugging "Hey my family rides around in limos!, so this isn't that bad" I told them she nodded "True true once again you win" she laughed at our little joke.

We walked into the diner Jeff managed to sit next to me which was just driving me crazy since I didn't know what was going on, my phone went off showing a text I sighed opening it seeing brocks name I bit my lip wondering if I should answer it "Remember what I told you this morning sugar" Jeff whispered leaning in I shook my head putting my phone in my purse deciding to ignore it.

Through out breakfast Jeff and I would glance looks here and there but never said anything to each other, I happened to notice Amy looking a couple of times as if to figure it out the check came and we all went to split it up, I went to grab my purse when jeffs hand stopped me he tossed forty and pointed to me and him, indicting he was paying for me "Thank you Jeff" I told him he nodded "no problem" he said softly.

We all walked outside Jeff nodded to me and went with Matt and Amy followed me yelling she'll be a second I turned on my car and looked at her "Girl talk when you get to the hotel tomorrow" she said I nodded biting my lip which of course made me look up and notice he was watching I sighed "Yea" Amy hugged me and walked off to their rental.

I got in my car and drove off back to my hotel for a much needed nap and maybe Tylenol!

The next day Stephanie and I walked into the arena frustrated we were late the jet broke down on us took two hours to fix it, I ran my hand over my face tired I wasn't feeling good today had a head ache from hell, I told Stephanie id meet up with her and headed towards catering where I was sure Amy was, I sighed seeing everyone there as Amy waved me over.

I sat down next to her "your late Miss. Mcmahon" Shannon teased I flipped him off and he held his hands to his heart "Ouch Em that one hurt" I sighed "Im sorry Shan its been a bad day, and im not feeling good" I told him making jeffs eyes shoot up to me concern in them.

Amy leaned her head on my shoulder "Whats wrong friend?" she asked I sighed rubbing my face "Woke up late, jet broke down, took two hours to fix which made us late and of course my farther is all over Stephanie for being late which of course made her a bitch and take it out on me which of course and I have a start of a cold or something I don't know" I l complained shaking my head "It's just a bad day." I mumbled.

"I get it, hey the guys are going out clubbing tonight they were trying to talk me into it but no girls are coming if you feel up to it" she trailed off I shrugged "I don't know depends if im feeling better" I told her I heard Matt scoff and looked at him Jeff glared at him "What?" I asked Matt held up his hands shaking his head "No what Matt what have I don't so wrong now to deserve your up tight judgementalness, you know since ive gotten here I've dealt with your slide little remarks and glares and scoffs im sorry my last name is McMahon and your to weak mined to get past it" I stood up storming out of catering, who was Matt to sit and act like he was better then me! Me isn't it MY farther who signs HIS paychecks no wonder why Stephanie acting the way she does you cant win, damned if you do and damned if you don't.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that night I found myself in medic helping out a little that night as they were short staffed, not to much to do, but it was better then being in Stephanie office as she ranted and raved about colors and center pieces

I smiled as Jeff walked in heading over towards me "what are you doing in here?" he asked concerned I smiled sucking on my cough drop, "Helping, I was bored, Kevin needed help it worked out" I told him smiling he nodded "you feeling better?" he asked I just shook my head no sticking my tongue out showing the cough drop, he smiled shaking his head, running his finger tip's over my hand, I looked down at my hand and back up to him, "Can we talk?" I asked him he nodded as we left the medic room and went into an empty locker room.

I bit my lip kinda hoping he'd kiss me or something but he leaned against the wall "Whats up?" he asked me I sighed running my fingers through my hair "Do you like me?" I asked. I needed to know.

"Course I like ya." he said replied confused I sighed frustrated

"That's not what I mean. I mean, do you _like_ me? we had sex" He shushed me as my voice got a little too loud. I pursed my lips and waited for him to answer.

"I can't be with you, if that's what you mean," he said in a monotone and not even making eye contact with me I frowned feeling my chest tighten at his words.

"Why not?" I asked, feeling tears well in my eyes.

"I can't." He shook his head, as if he were trying to convince himself. "your my bosses daughter not just his daughter his baby daughter, and you're only twenty You're gonna wanna explore while I'm ready to settle down." tears fell down my cheeks. eyes found the teardrops. He sighed and wiped them away "I can't believe you," I whispered, I felt used in this moment.

"For the record, I don't think you should stay with Lesnar." that just turned my hurt into anger as I scowled at him.

"You can't have it both ways you cant have you cake and eat it too Jeffery. You used me!"

I saw his eyes get wide and he shook his head. "No, No I didn't! It's not like that at all! I know—" He stopped talking as my hand connected to the side of his, I glared at him as he looked shocked, I rolled my eyes before shuffling out of the room and headed towards my sisters office, I was just done with today.

I sighed walking into Stephanie office her and Paul looked up as I leaned forward and freely let the tears fall "Emily whats wrong honey" Stephanie rushed to me sitting next to me rubbing my back as I balled into the pillow "I oh god I slept with Jeff and it felt so right and amazing and now he tells me it was a mistake and I don't know Stephanie" I cried to my older sister, she frowned pulling me into a hug "oh Em." she whispered softly.

"I like him so much, I cant help it, there's just this pull to him Stephanie." I pulled away from my sister who handed me a couple of tissues, I wiped my eyes "why cant he just like me? Why did he have to do that to me?" I cried, she frowned "oh sweetie I don't know why and I am so so sorry this happened to you."

Paul felt furious hearing this, he knew that kid was punk he got up nodding to Stephanie and left the office he hoped they would assume to give them time and space while Emily cried her pain out to her sister, he liked that kid she was a good kid a good head on her shoulders, don't get him wrong he was madly in love with Stephanie, but Emily seemed to have a normality no entitlements to her, she just wanted to be happy and care free she loved everything.

He stormed into the mens locker room scowling making a bunch of the men jump back, he found hardy sitting in the corner on the floor head in his hands elbows resting on his knees "Get your ass up" Paul growled out making jeffs head snatch up "you know you have that little girl crying in her sisters arms in hysterics!" Paul said pointing towards his soon to be wife's office, Jeff sighed rubbing his face "im sorry I didn't mean to lead her on that way" Jeff stood there arms down to his side looking like he just lost his puppy.

Paul leaned in real close so only Jeff could hear him " you didn't mean to lead her on! You took her virginity what did you think she was going to feel? You go near her again I'll tear your balls off and feed them to you, you got me, your lucky im not telling her farther and brother and trust me boy it has nothing to do with saving your ass" Paul leaned back in and nodded walking away slamming the locker room door shut behind him as he went he was furious.

I sat up wiping my eyes as Stephanie handed me a tissue "Thanks" I mumbled I had gone into detail everything with my sister she frowned "I'm so sorry this happened" Stephanie soothed rubbing my back I shook my head "I just why was I so stupid" I cried again, Stephanie just hugged me letting me cry out all of my pain on her shoulder bringing us closer together.

The next morning I found myself sitting outside the front of the hotel, I crossed me lefts sipping my coffee, I watched the blues and pinks of the early morning sky, I sat quietly enjoying this rare moment of quiet and peace. I ran my fingers through my hair when I heard a car pull up I looked up and frowned seeing Jeff Matt and Amy pull in with food I sighed as Amy came up "Hey you OK?" she asked I nodded hugging her back

Jeff looked at her she looked like hell he felt like such an ass but he knew this was right especially after Paul threatening him it just wouldn't work between them their from two different worlds, he wanted to go hug her tell her he was sorry he wanted to be with her, it hurt how much his body was craving her, he frowned when he saw Brock come up to her and Amy he felt enraged, he shook his head and stormed off.

Amy had followed Jeff and Matt and I ended up agreeing to go to breakfast with Brock, we went to a little sandwich place I smiled as Brock actually had me laughed I shook my head "Emily im sorry for the other night I got jealous im not going to lie I get the feeling if you had it your way you'd be with him, I would just like a chance" Brock said I nodded "Its OK and no I was trying to be his friend it didn't work" I told him he nodded as the check came, "So what happened if you don't mind me asking, yesterday Paul came into the locker room about to take jeffs head off" Brock informed me making my blood boil you have got to be kidding me I shrugged playing it off "i don't know" I told him he nodded throwing some money on the table and we left.

That night at the arena I managed to avoid my sister brother in law and any other family member like the plague, I ran stuff around for Stephanie as this was her last smack down appearance tonight, and then two weeks and then wedding time, I finished and walked into catering I sat down next to Brock and stole a fry off of his plate "Why hello to you to" he said kissing my cheek I nodded chewing "Hi im starving" I said stealing another fry making him chuckle.

"CITIZEN EMILY!" I heard Shane yell and whoosh at me making me laugh as we had the caterings entire attention now he was in his hurricane helms gimmick "Citizen lesnar," he nodded to Brock who just grunted in return I laughed covering my mouth "Now citizen Emily the hurricane over heard of your recent woes that some lex Luther with kryptonight broke your heart but have no fear your heros here! I've got a match with him tonight tune in and watch" I laughed as he whooshed off out of catering I laughed shaking my head.

"I don't get why you're friends with those people," Brock grumbled

"What?!" I asked him what does it matter to him who my friends may or may not be, his not boyfriend, I know he wishes but his not and even if he was it wouldn't matter my friends are my friends and no one will changed that.

"they're such-" I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrow

"Watch what you say Brock" I warned him my McMahon voice coming out which made me really start to like him less and less. He set his jaw and looked at me before sighing and snatching my hand off the table.

He stood up and lead me down the hall, we walked into his locker room as soon as the door closed he had me turned around facing him as he bent down kissing me, I kissed him back though I wasn't much into it, his kiss wasn't the same as Jeff's, I tried hard not to compare the two but it was hard.

As his hand started to move downward toward my breast making me move out of his reach "Ah,Shit, I have to go" I said, I looked to a very frustrated looking Brock "Sorry, I have family stuff to do steph's wedding and all dress fittings and such." I rushed out of the room immediately bumping right into jeffs chest I looked up and saw his angry eyes "that's quick you going to send Paul after him to" he snapped and walked away quickly

Jesus that was weird and awkward. And I'm about to make this situation a whole lot worse by chasing after him.

I followed him into his locker room thankfully he had a private one tonight he was defending his ic championship to Shane

"Je—" I started when he shoved me against the locker room door and kissed me even more fiercely then he did before. And I know I'm supposed to push him away and slap him in his face, but instead I groaned when he ground his hips against mine. Oh God…i moaned wrapping my arms around him "wrap your legs around me" he whispered I obeyed as his hand moved down to my shorts UN buttoning them he pulled them down lifting on leg out of them and instantly was inside of me, I throw my head back hissing at the quickness I moaned as he kissed my neck I moved my hips with his as I would if I was dancing to a song or something I heard him moan and quicken his pace he lifted my shirt and bra over my breasts his mouth now focused on my breasts "Oh god Jeff" I panted .

"tell me you want me" Jeff panted out I moaned "I want you" I moaned out as that intense feeling started building inside of me again he moved "Oh god baby your so tight you feel so good around me" I felt my face heat at his words "I could fuck you all night" he licked my ear and nibbled on the bottom of it sending me over the edge, I gripped my freshly done finger nails into his back as he slammed into my a couple of more times "Oh god Emily" he gritted out and stopped, panting heavily he put his face in the crook of my neck I slowly UN wrapped my legs from him and he slowly lifted me down but still stayed leaning on me.

"God Emily forgive me please sugar" he begged I sighed nodding wrapping my arms around him not knowing what this meant but I knew I couldn't handle asking he leaned up grabbing my chin kissing me roughly, he let go and removed a condume I didn't even realize he had on going to the bath room, I sighed pulling my shorts on I wasn't sure she I wait for him or should I just go, before I could make my decision he came out "you OK?" he asked I nodded "just so you know Jeff I didn't send Paul after you I didn't even know about it until today" I told him he nodded, I nodded opening the door "i know what you said about us not working, but honestly, I think your scared, the connection we have scares you,Ill see you Jeff" I told him.

Three days gone by and Jeff went back to ignoring me, I sighed UN able to play this game with him I ignored him right back, I found myself walking around the arena, I found catering and smiled sitting next to Amy we small talked for minute when Jeff and Matt came and sat down "Hey Emily? How are you Emily?" Jeff asked kinda rudely and in a smart ass tone like my mare presence was a burden to him I shook my head "just go fuck off" I snapped he chuckled "Na you can do that for me though in a locker room again remember" he snapped back I felt tears burning my eyes and I got up storming to a bathroom and sitting down crying.

Amy glared at him "seriously Jeff?"

"Man that was fucked up!" Shannon glared at him, Jeff sighed staring at the door she went through, Jeff stood up "she needs to hate me, im not doing this to be a dick." he told them before walking towards the door.

I had no time to think as the bathroom door swung open and I turned to see him walk through, I frowned shaking my head, god did he get off on making me cry?

"You can't come in here," I snapped at Jeff, trying to wipe my eyes free of any remainder of my tears. I know he knew I was crying, but I don't want him to see.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I frowned and looked away form him.

"Like you care," I mumbled, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it to wipe my smeared makeup off my face. His hand ran up and down my spine and I looked back at him. What is he doing? More fucking games, right?

Jeff wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

I buried my face on his shoulder, probably getting my makeup on his wife beater, but oh well. "Stop cryin'. I'm doin' it for your own good sugar, trust me. I'm savin' us both a lotta heartache. You're not gonna wanna be with one guy for the rest of your life, and that's what I'm lookin' for. We're at two completely different points in our lives Em. It just… won't work," he said in a soothing voice.

I shook my head "you wont even give it a chance Jeff, we could be great but we just keep fighting it." I frowned looking up at him "i know what I want and I wish you would get that." I told him softly before leaving the bathroom.

Later on that night I walked around looking for Brock so we could go I was tired and he was my ride, I frowned why did Jeff have to be a nice guy even breaking my heart, I walked into brocks locker room and he had his back to me on the phone "I know I love you I'll call you later bye" he hung up and turned around seeing me, he nodded "Hey when did you get here" he asked I smiled "just now, who was that?" I asked him, he scratched that back his neck "uh my daughter." he told me, I nodded "oh, OK you ready?" I asked he nodded grabbing his duffel bag and taking me hand we walked to his rental.

"I was thinking Brock maybe I could come back to your room with you?" I said even though I was hoping he'd say no I didn't even know why I said it I was just feeling so shitty over Jeff I wanted to feel wanted Brock smiled nodding putting his hand on my inner thigh I wanted to hit his hand away.

We got to his room quicker then I wanted to I didn't even say anything just gave him a small smile and nod and he was all over it he swooped down to kiss me again. As his tongue maneuvered around my mouth, I realized it wasn't the same as Jeff's kiss. Sure Brock had smooth, soft lips, and certainly knew what he was doing. But there was something lacking. Jeff's kiss was somehow soft and rough, and passionate he put so much passion into his kisses. I liked the way the rough stubble from his interestingly shaved beard brushed the soft skin of my face. Brock was clean-shaven. I guess that's nice too but there's nothing tickling me I liked how his stubble would tickle me.

I'm not saying that I'm not enjoying everything Brock's doing, it's just that I enjoyed it _more_ when Jeff did it. That's bad, isn't it?

Brock's hands trailed under my shirt and across my stomach. Brock has really nice, soft, smooth hands. But I kind of like Jeff's calloused fingertips from strumming the strings on his guitar and the way they lightly scraped my skin. One thing about Jeff I can confirm is better, is his fingers.

Brock sat up and threw his shirt off. Firm abs, smooth chest, and muscular arms. Nothing wrong there. Except I kind of like the sprinkle of blonde hair over Jeff's chest. And how Jeff is in shape, but doesn't look like a gym rat. And as I trailed my fingers down the center of Brock's chest, I realized he didn't have a barbell through his bellybutton like Jeff did or the thin happy trail leading down to the waistband of his pants.

Brock smirked down at me as he kicked his jeans and boxers off. Plain boxers. Just plain gray. Blah. Not like Jeff's lime green ones I shook my head "im sorry Brock I cant, I cant do this" I sighed getting up putting my shirt on he sighed sitting back "im just im sorry" I told him walking out of his hotel room, I felt as if I was betraying Jeff in some way and it made me sick to my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

one more day until I was home I was actually excited to go home well to my parents home, I really did need to figure out my living arrangements.

Since Brock and I his been distant which I was OK with it just seemed like guys wanted that from me and I knew I would regret doing it with him and im OK with not doing it with him, I didn't with Jeff ugh there's his name again I needed to stop thinking of him, it was hard, I had never felt this type of pull to anyone in my life the way I do Jeff.

my dad had me running smack down tonight since he went home to help with the wedding preparations and all the stuff that goes with a wedding I suppose.

Shane was around here some where, but I was the one with all the paper work I knew nothing about and really didn't want to want know about

Jeff's POV

I walked down the hall towards catering,But I stopped in the hall. I heard her name, the women who hunted my dream's and has invaded my mind, I couldn't help but feel drawn towards her, she deserves someone better then me which is why I have to keep my distance from her, I hate knowing I have caused her so much pain, but its for the best and someday she'll see that, I hope.

"So, how's it with Emily?" Sounded like Paul Heyman, I frowned leaning against the wall "You still playing around with her?"

"Can't help myself dude. She's hot as hell." came Lesnar's voice, that son of a bitch! I knew he was no good for her, at least im honest with her letting her know im not good for her!

"I don't know if it's smart to mess with the bosses daughter like this He finds out, your screwed man. Maybe you should lay off. Plus I've watched her, she doesn't seem to have any pull with her farther, in fact she doesn't seem like she cares much about this business at all to even care about advancing your carrier."Paul spoke, he's usin' Em! my Em- er not mine, fucking prick!.

"Relax dude. A few more nights with her and I'll be good, going to her sisters wedding can charm her farther get my belt back and drop her like that." Asshole. I'm about ready to go in there and beat the fuckin' shit outta him.

"A few nights? You mean you…?"

"Popped that cherry." Ha, you wish Lesnar. The thought pissed me off more then you can imagine though, I had that honor.

"That's low. Even for you man, you know that?" Paul actually sounded disgusted by Brock's words

"Relax man, I'm just having some fun."

"Yeah, well if you were having 'fun' with my daughter like that, and I found out, you'd be a dead man, man shes a good girl, and everyone thought the younger hardy boy was bad for her." I jumped a little as the door swung open completely and Paul walked out. He eyed me and nodded before heading down the hall towards the ring.

Emily's pov-

I laughed skipping with Amy down to catering "Lalalalala" we sang laughing as we sat down with Shannon and Shane I smiled saying hello to them

"Hey." I looked next to me, away from Amy and saw Jeff slide out the empty chair and sit down, greeting us all and dropping a plate of grapes, plain bow tie pasta and a bag of Skittles.

I'd been doing a great job of avoiding him. But I knew it wouldn't last forever. I brushed my hair behind my ear and shifted uncomfortably, finding my half eaten turkey melt much more interesting then it had been before.

"Alright my beautiful we'd love and stay with you ladies but off to work we go" Shannon and Shane said just as amys phone went off "oh its Matt ill be right back" she said walking out leaving just Jeff and I.

I chanced a glance at him, finding that he was lining his Skittles up on his otherwise empty plate making a rainbow out of them. I smiled slightly. Only Jeff. "So…" he said, not looking up from his plate but obviously not comfortable in the silence.

I put my forehead on the edge of the table and stared down at my thighs, my hands resting on either side of my head. I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to say. Fingers laced through mine and I tilted my head and found Jeff's hand entwined with mine. I swallowed a lump in my throat as he looked at me with pursed lips.

"I'm worried about you," he said in a soft voice. "He's no good I'm tellin' you. Somethin' ain't right." I just stared at him. I don't want this to turn into an argument. "I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"It's okay when you're the one doing the hurting though, right?" I sighed and picked my head up off the table. "I need to go" I mumbled getting up walking away, Amy frowned coming back in as I quickly brushed past her, I heard start to lecture Jeff.

Later that night-

ugh I had headache,i swear one more wrestler whines at me over something I have no control or even clue about im gonna punch them! Grown ass men, I shook my head as I rounded the corner BAM! I felt my head bounce off of the floor instantly feeling sick I saw rainbow colored hair around me "Fuck..Em are you OK?" he asked "um I don't know" I tried sitting up and fell back down he nodded scoping me up as I wrapped my arms around him we made it to the gorilla where I told him to put me down, I put my hand on his shoulder feeling dizzy "you OK?" Jeff asked checking my face I rubbed my face and nodded

"um fine I just need to sit" I told him he guided me over to a steel chair, he pulled it out for me and handed me some water "Thanks" I mumbled with a weak smile, he nodded feeling the back of my head "no bump that's good." he mumbled as our eyes connected.

"Whats going on here?" Brock boomed heading our way, his match was up next, I felt confused looking around "what are you talking about?" I asked actually kinda annoyed

"Shut up Emily" he snapped at me I looked at him like he lost his damn mind "Listen hardy stay the hell away from her!" he brewed

"Excuse me?" Jeff asked laughed, he stood up getting in brocks face, oh no this isn't good, I quickly got up putting my hand on jeffs forearm "Jeff" I warned him trying to stop him but he pushed me off of him "Stay away from her, leave her alone, I heard about you in catering today holding hands with her and shit, you fucked up not me" Jeff nodded looking down, I bit my bottom lip at that one, Jeff looked back up at Brock a defiant look on his face

"Why don't you tell her" Jeff pointed back to me making me snap my head forward "Tell me what?" I asked

"What the hell are you talking about? You know I don't fucking care just stay away from her" Brock shook off whatever Jeff was trying to get him to tell me.

"Tell her about your plan Brock, the one you where talking about in the locker room." Jeff snarled out causing Brock to stop mid sentence and looked back at me

"What plan?" I asked coming around Jeff in front of Brock Jeff put his hand on my elbow keeping me close to him

"to surp—" Brock started.

"to get you to get your farther to give him the belt back," Jeff answered for him I felt my stomach drop what?! You've got to be fucking shitting me. Every curse word in the world is going through my head right now. So that's why Jeff had that heart to heart with me in catering. He was hoping I'd get the hint. He was fucking right.

"You both suck ," was all I could manage to get out before I walked off down the hall, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. I ffshouldn't care. I didn't even like him that much, right?.

 **Jeff's POV-**

I smirked at him. "Nice job Hardy. Break the damn girls heart," lesnar sneered.

"Oh, fuck you," I scoffed. He's gotta be kiddin' me. He sure thinks highly of himself.

"Whatever. No big loss." he shrugged. "Bet you wish you got to her first though, huh? With the way you look at her…" Fuck it, I shrugged smirking in his face.

"Don't worry, I did". I spoke cockily

"That stupid who—" He didn't even get to finish the insult before I decked him. Next thing I knew, the two of us were on the damn floor, bein' pulled apart by security. I almost pissed myself when I heard the unmistakable voice of Shane McMahon. Shit. Just what I need. I'm already on thin ice.

"What the hell is going on here?" the boss's sons voice yelled. Shit he's pissed. He marched over to the two of us as we were restrained by security.

"You two, in my office as soon as we go off air. Lesnar, get your ass out there. Hardy, get back to the locker rooms. You're both in deep shit," Shane warned us, that vein poppin' out as he yelled. Fuck.

I shoved away from the security and took off down the hall. I have more important things to worry about then Shane givin' me another lecture and suspendin' me… _again_.

I took off in search of Emily I heard slight sniffling coming from a dark hall I slowly walked down and felt bad for the girl she shouldn't be crying over such a loser, I sat down next to her as she brought her knees up putting her hands on her forehead "how could I be so dumb" she cried, I wrapped my arm around her pulling her to me, she laid her head on my chest I sighed closing my eyes control yourself Jeffery control practice it right now "You aren't dumb you wanted human companionship" I told her

I looked up t him and nodded "And with you?" I asked him I heard him sigh "Your not the dumb one sugar" he whispered I shook my head as Jeff and I just sat there for a moment quiet "If it makes you feel any better I clocked him pretty good" he told me I looked up at "Dammit Jeff why did you do that? Do you know how much trouble your going to get into? I seriously cant save you from my farther I'm not Stephanie" I stressed he shook his head "its worth it" he told me I sighed "ah this is bad so bad Jeff you don't understand" I mumbled putting my hands into my face.

We heard the pyros going off indicating that the show was over Jeff sighed "i have to go to your brothers office" he sighed helping me up "I'll go with you tell him it was my fault" I told him, he shook his head "it wasn't your fault, no I can do this alone" he told me I stopped him" it never would've happened if I listened to you" I told him biting my lip, he sighed pulling it out from my teeth "don't do that right now, and Doesn't matter you didn't make me punch him"

"Jeff you did it for me and I can either be involved in this meeting or I can talk to him on our way to Stephanie wedding choice is yours, his gonna ask me any ways" I told him pulling the McMahon card, Jeff sighed rubbing his his hand through his fading purple hair, then shrugged realizing he had no choice, I wrapped my arms around his waist placing my head on his stomach, it felt him wrap an arm around me "Fine come on" he said taking my hand as we walked to my brothers office.

"Well that didn't take long, you know I cant believe I fell for the whole im a virgin ploy, your a slut" Brock sneered, Jeff started moving towards him, I put my hand firmly on his chest and pushed him back lightly "stop" I said quietly enough so Jeff could hear as he tried to plant his feet so I couldn't push him any more, he looked at me and sighed "lead the way" he said pointing to shanes office door, I nodded walking in.

"Oh good sister your hear, from what ive been told your the whole reason for our little backstage brawl, all of you sit" Shane said sternly I sighed sitting between Jeff and Brock, Shane rubbed his face pacing in front of his desk before sitting.

"Yea Shane I guess so" I whispered, I could handle my dad Stephanie my mom mad or disapptoneted in me but not Shane I don't know why but I went out of my way to not argue with him, to make him happy and proud of me.

"Emily im not mad, well at you, just trying to figure this out" Shane said realizing what I was thinking I ndoded as he sat down he turned "Now I could suspend BOTH of you, now Jeff from what im told you threw the first punch" Jeff just nodded staring straight into Shane, Shane sighed irritated im sure this was the last thing he wanted to deal with tonight.

I grabbed jeffs hand surprising everyone in the room including myself , hoping he wouldn't explode on my brother, both looked like they were ready to flip out "But dad thinks this would make for an interesting story line, if YOU all agree, I can let this fight slide" Shane said making my eyes pop I pointed to me and Shane nodded "Sorry kid I tried to exclude you know dads been trying to get you into the scene for a long time now, he figured it out" Shane sighed seeing my face was angry as my leg started shaking.

He cant be serious, my farther! my own farther is going to expose me like this? This was my personal life I didn't need thousand and millions of fans knowing! I shook my head, he did it just Stephanie and Paul I'm AMAZED he hasn't to Shane and Mel, "trust me, these two gentlemen cant afford for you to disagree em" Shane said softly, I looked at Brock I could care less if lost his job, in fact all I had to do was tell Shane the truth and all of this would go away, but then I looked at Jeff, it would kill me I cant let Jeff get in trouble I cant let him get suspended because of me.

"No way!" Jeff finally spoke up I sighed shut up Jeff! Shane glared at him and I felt him grip my hand almost to tightly "She's Twenty years old! Shes you sister man! You seriously wanna exploit her personal life like this!" Jeff snapped, damn it Jeff shut up!

"Jeff" I warned knowing when to play with my brother and when not to now's not a good time Jeff.

"No, I don't want you to do this 'cause you don't want me getting in trouble" he snapped his eyes to me, before glaring defiantly at my brother.

"OK then ill start the suspension paper work next week Jeff you'll drop the IC belt and have a thirty day suspension" Shane said I bit my lip "I'll do it" I spoke up before I could stop myself making Jeff look at me in shock.

I bit my lower lip and lowed my head avoiding his eyes, Shane nodded "That's wonderful, I'll call dad and we work with the creative team to set it up but you two" he pointed to Brock and Jeff "Better watch yourselves, one more mistake" Shane trailed off "Now you two go, Emily stay for a second please" Shane said I nodded as Jeff let go of my hand and stormed out Brock behind him

"What are you doing?" he hissed I looked at him confused "holding hands with hardy? Do you know what your getting yourself into?" he asked making me glare at him "oh! now you care of what im getting myself into! Not when you were black mailing into giving up everything I moved to Florida for!" I snapped standing up crossing my arms over my chest as I glared at my brother.

He glared back at me "what did you want me to do!? dad was on the phone before I got back here to call him, I wasn't going to include you Emily! his fucking lackeys did! I tried to talk him out of it!" Shane sighed running his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry I know how much you hate the idea of being on TV, I tried the best I could em, he heard the story saw dollar signs." I nodded as tears burnt my eyes " I need to go" I croaked out slamming out of his office.

"you OK?" I heard I looked behind me and saw Jeff I shook my head no as he came over hugging me as I cried a little in his chest again, he put his chin on top of my head "its going to be OK" he told me, I sighed wiping my eyes pulling away from his embrace "Really that's just the start of it, wait until I see my farther ugh could this night get any worse and to top it all off I have no hotel room because I am not staying in the same room as my brother right now! I could throttle my entire family!" I rambled Jeff looked at me with an amused look.

I looked at him confused "what is funny" he shook his head "nothing, listen you can stay with me tonight" he told me I looked at him raising my eye brow he held up his hands "no funny business I promise, a friend helping out a friend." I still wasn't sure if the idea of sleeping in the same room as him was a good one "Amy's in my room any ways tonight" he mumbled I laughed shaking my head "OK I will thank you" I told him he nodded putting his arm around my shoulders as we walked down the hall in search of Amy "Now that that's settled lets get the hell out of here." I laughed nodding in aggrence.

We all stopped and got something to eat and headed back to the room I listened to the water running Jeff was in the shower, Amy was staring at me from the corner of her eye "im fine" I mumbled making her look at me "I- uh I'm sorry I don't know how you are with stuff like this?" she said I shrugged "i don't know either, I'm not even sad about Brock, just more disapptioned in myself I called it from the get go but I don't know I let him in anyways how could I be so stupid glad I didn't sleep with him" I mumbled and sighed "and then my farther ugh his wanted me to get on screen for years now, and I don't want to, and now he found a way to get me on screen, I just didn't want Jeff getting in trouble for me" I sighed rubbing my face as the door opened.

Jeff came out in a pair of basket ball shorts on no shirt, his fading purple hair wet and clinging to his face, oh my god I wanted to jump him right now! I sighed as he laid on his bed silent, he'd been pretty quiet since we left the arena, I heard my phone going off and sighed looking at it Stephanie, ugh just what a I need her right before her wedding concerned with all this, I stood up answering it walking outside.

Jeff's pov

"so whats your issue?" Amy asked I sighed knowing she was just waiting to ask, "She just agreed to expose herself like that put it all out there for everyone to know" I rubbed my face looking at Amy who nodded "i get it but Jeff honestly she did it for you, she didn't want you to get in trouble" she explained I nodded "I'd rather taken the suspension then see her have to do this" I mumbled.

"don't be mad at her shes beating herself up enough Jeff right now she needs you besides the writers will probably twist it around and shit" Amy said I sighed rubbing my face nodding "I guess" I looked over seeing Amy turn of her side of the light and lay down.

Emily's pov-

I sighed rubbing my face "Stephanie its no ones business" I sighed "I know I know but we're in the business to make it peoples business is how dad sees it im not saying its right, are you OK?" she asked I closed my eyes sniffling "Oh sweetie don't cry over him please his such a jerk, im so sorry I pushed you that direction, are you going to be OK?" she asked I nodded wiping my eyes "Yea ill be fine im going to get going got a long weekend ahead of us" I smiled "OK love you Emily" I smiled at the rare for of affection from my sister "yea love you to bye"

I walked back into the dark room trying to be quiet I wiped my eyes "Hey em" I heard Jeff voice making me jump a little, "what?" I asked him "C'mere" he mumbled sleepily, before I knew it I obeyed crawling into his bed, I felt him wrap his arms around me holding me, I turned me head looking at him he leaned down pausing for a moment until I nodded I felt his soft lips on mine softly kissing me, I put my hand on his cheek kissing him back, this was the moment I knew it I was in love with him, but he didn't feel the same way, I felt a couple tears slip from my eyes "Oh sugar don't cry over him his a tool" I shook my head wiping my eyes "I'm not crying of him Jeff, I feel more stupid about him then upset, its nothing" I sighed "No what" Jeff urged I sighed "Jeff I love you I really think we could be something great if you'd give us a chance" I told him, I felt him stiffen and stay quiet not saying it back not saying anything, I sighed snuggling closer to him getting what I could take.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six-

The next morning I woke up to Jeff tightly wrapped up on me, he held me close to him, I stretched trying to figure out how to get up with out waking him up, he looked so peaceful asleep, it was too late I saw him open his eyes and the pain came fluttering back as I was reminded he didn't say it back "Morning" I mumbled sitting up, I groaned looking at the alarm clock I had to meet Shane in an hour, so much for a shower "Morning" Jeff said back sitting up against the head board, I nodded curled up against the head board trying to wake up.

Jeff glanced over chuckling as I pulled the sheet over my body, he shook his head but didn't say a word.

We sat there in an awkward silence as Amy started to stir waking up she sat up smiling "mornin" she mumbled getting up to use the bath room, I sighed deciding to get up, being this close to him and not actually getting to touch him was torturing me.

I walked over to my bag I had sent Amy to get from Brock's room, I was going to share with him, since I didn't feel like sharing a room with my older brother, that's not weird at all! I kneeled down going through it grabbing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants, I felt like hell, I probably looked like hell, was going to be on a plane all damn morning, what was the point of dolling up?

"You guys wanna go get breakfast before Emily has to take off?" Amy asked coming out of the bathroom I nodded "I can use some coffee" I replied before walking into the bathroom I heard Jeff say he'll pass, great I ruined everything, I quickly changed and brushed my hair and teeth, putting my hair up in a ponytail , I shrugged what does it matter im not really wanted any ways, probably the only person who would like me for me I ruined last night with my stupid word vomit.

AMYS POV-

I throw a pillow at Jeff hitting him, he shot me a confused look as I held my hand out the door "Tell me you didn't sleep with her last night Jeff!" I hissed, he rolled his eyes walking over to his bag, he dug out his cigarettes looking back at me.

Jeff's POV

I grabbed my cigarettes and lighter pissed, whose fucking business was it!

"No I fucking didn't Amy, though I wish I had, I wish I do every fucking night, but I know im not good for her, I'll hurt her worse then damn lesnar did last night, so no, I held her while she cried over that tool." I snapped at my brothers girlfriend before stepping out to the patio to smoke.

I wanted her, I wanted her so fucking badly it hurt, physically it was hurting me, I looked down at my shorts groaning, like I said physically, I wanted to have her last night and I knew I could, I wasn't going to take advantage of her in that mind set, even if she said she wasn't upset over him, I knew what he did was the reason she didn't trust men.

I walked back in seeing the bathroom door sill closed, I groaned thinking of her in there changing naked, making my problem worse, I fell face first on the bed her scent still there, everything about this damn women hunted me! I closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep.

EMILY POV-

I walked out of the bathroom grabbing my bag, I looked at Amy who was sitting in the middle of the bed texting probably Matt. I let her know I was ready, I glanced at the bed I slept in last night Jeff looked like he was sleeping I frowned wanting to go over and kiss him, tell him bye, but that's be boarder line stalking right? Without another word Amy and I headed down stairs to breakfast.

"So what is going on? Jeff not wanting to stuff his face? You two seemed so awkward" Amy asked as we sat down I sighed shaking my head " I fucked up" I mumbled stirring my coffee Amy she raised her eye brow I sighed rubbing my face "I told Jeff last night I loved him" I told her, she nodded keeping her face UN readable "and he said?" she asked I looked down shrugging "noting we just went to sleep" she gasped and I nodded "Yup" I said popping the p "Im sorry sweetie maybe he just needs time to figure things out, him and his ex Beth wasn't the healthiest relationship and that just barely ended like six months ago" Amy explained jeffs odd behavior towards me, it made some since, I sighed "well there's no taking back I love you so im just fucked, not in a good way either." I tried lighting the situation making Amy laugh as my brother walked u pt us.

"Hey kid you ready? Stephanie's already on the phone, wanting to know if we left yet." he rolled her eyes, I smiled leaning over hugging Amy "Hey it'll be OK I promise" she told me I nodded as Shane grabbed my bags and we headed out.

The ride to the airport was quiet as I didn't have much to say to my brother or farther right now, and if this wasn't Stephanie wedding I probably wouldn't be coming home this week.

"you know I don't like this as much as you." Shane told me as we loaded the jet, I shrugged "it is what it is Shane, just bullshit dad used this against me." I told him.

"what is it with you and hardy?" he asked me, I shrugged not feeling like getting into it with Shane, he was way to protective and if he knew what Jeff had-er what we had done together he'd explode on Jeff "i just click with him" I whispered before pulling a blanket over me and curling up closing my eyes feeling exhusted.

I never felt so happy to be curled up in my bed I felt so depressed and truthfully I didn't want to be around my family, between the line that my brother and farther corned me into doing, and Paul corning Jeff I was so angry, my blanket smelt of him and so did my pillow, I couldn't help but wonder what I would be like if he was here with me, would I be happier? Would it make these next days enjoyable, I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I thought about him, there was a knock on my door.

I sat up quickly as it opened and in walked Stephanie "sweetie whats wrong?" she asked "Nothing steph don't worry about it" I tried to smile at my big sister not wanting to ruin her big moment, wondering when her and I got to this point "Your going to ruin my time if I know your upset and wont tell me why" she frowned as if reading my thoughts I sighed wiping my tears "Brock used me to get the belt back, I told Jeff I loved him and he said nothing, I don't want to do this line but I don't want Jeff in trouble because of me, oh and Paul decided to corner Jeff that day in the mens locker room told him to stay away from me" I frowned at her pulling my blanket over me taking a deep smell "oh sweetie im sorry" my sister rubbed my back soothingly, as I sobbed, my heart just felt broken and I was really wondering why I even came back at this point.

I decided to just skip some of the "family" fun and sleep, with the excuse of being jet lagged, i mean with the exception of my sister and mother there's no one down there I really want to be around right now, this was going to be a long weekend, I heard a knock on my door and turned on side away from the door, I pulled my blanket over my head and covered my eyes "Emily are you up?" I heard my mother whisper, I didn't respond, she sighed walking over to me rubbing my back I heard something that sounded like a plate "i know somethings going on with you I wish you'd tell me but I trust you, get some rest angel" she leaned forward kissing my head I heard the door click shut indicating she was gone. don't get my wrong I'm not trying to be mean to my mother I just needed time to get my head straight.

"Emily Emily wake up" Stephanie shook me excitedly "Mm what" I groaned peeking my eyes open to her smiling face "Im getting married today little sister" she sang happily, I giggled as she laid down next to me "Im a little scared" she admitted looking at me, I raised my eye brow "Well you know if you need to just you know" I scratched the side of my nose making her laugh "Oh god you remember that?" she asked as we both laughed "Yea yea so you know just uh do that" I did the nose thing again "and I don't know I'll faint of just attack you yell fire or something" we laughed and she shook her head getting up "Hurry up its my wedding day IM GETTING MARRIED!" she giggled running exicdetly out of my room, I shook my head sitting up happy for my sister, I bit my lip the entire wwe was invited to this wedding I wondered if Jeff would show up, probably not, I shook my head no today was a happy day for my sister.

I got up stretching I guess I really needed the sleep, I seen the plate I had woken up and ate before passing out again was gone, maybe I did have some jet lag I don't know, I walked downstairs and seen so many people bussing around getting things ready the reception was here, the wedding was at the church we grew up going to.

"Emily dear so nice to see you" I heard from beside me I smiled seeing pauls family, his mother Nancy hugging me first along with his farther Paul, and his sister and niece and nephew "Its nice to see you all to" I told them they nodded as I excused myself when Shane and my farther came over to talk to them.

I snuck in the kitchen and sighed getting a cup of coffee I grabbed a chocolate doughnut and leaned against the counter just taking this rare moment of quiet and peace.

"EMILY!" I heard my mother yelling obviously looking for me ruining my rare moment, I sighed shrugging finishing my doughnut and coffee and headed out, I heard her yelling and walked out laughed as she stood at the top of the stairs hollering for me "Mom im right here, what do you need?" I asked laughing she put her hand over her chest in a small panic "oh good you need you up here for hair and make up" she said I nodded walking upstairs to be tutored.

Three hours later I found myself with a truly happy smile on my face for the first time since coming home, I watched as she looked up at Paul so much love and happiness written over her face, I saw her scratch her nose and was surprised, she looked at me quickly and shook her nose sneezing making everyone laugh a little "Sorry, Paul when I was younger I read every princess story there was, and I just knew someday my prince would come, and when I least excepted it instead of a prince I got a king who made his queen im so proud to become your wife to spend the rest of our lives together and building a family together I love you" Stephanie proclaimed her vows proudly, I bit my lip and couldn't help but wonder would I ever find this with anyone? I listened to Paul proclaim his love for my sister and the minster pronounce them man and wife, everyone clapped.

I smiled sitting at the table watching everyone dancing and having a great time, Stephanie looked the happiest I've ever seen her, I smiled "Can I have this dance?" I heard Paul ask, I shrugged nodding he helped me up and we walked to where they had set up a dance floor in our backyard "Congratulations" I told him happily smiling up at me new brother in law which made his eyes find his new wife, I saw so much love and happiness he looked down smiling "Thanks, sis" we both laughed "Seriously though kid, if I crossed any lines with you I apologize, I was just looking out for you, you are like the annoying little sister I never wanted" I laughed shaking my head "I take it Stephanie talked to you" I sighed as we stopped dancing "Thank you Paul I now you meant no harm and I love you to" I told him patting his shoulder and walking off the dance floor.

I didn't want to tell him thanks I hadn't thought about it all day and now it just came flooding back into my mind, I sighed and walked up to my room, I flipped on the light and sat on the bed I felt exhausted in so many ways.

Before I knew it honeymoon was over, so to speak on my behalf, i sighed walking into raw with my farther and Shane tonight was the night Emily McMahon debuted, I barely spoke to either of them as we walked into my farther office I flopped down on the couch "Sit straight young lady" my farther mumbled going through papers on his desk I sighed I missed you Stephanie already three weeks was going to go by way to slow without her.

"and you might as well stop the fit Emily, you agreed to this stick to it" he told me I rolled my eyes "More like was black mailed into it so the good guy in the story didn't get punished while the bad guy just got a title run or some shit." I snapped standing up

"Where are you going?" he asked finally looking at me I shrugged and he shook his head "no I don't think so im to busy to babysit you tonight Emily, just sit over there until you have to get ready" he mumbled, I felt my blood boil, baby sit me? As if I'm what some type of child? "I don't need a god damn babysitter im a grown ass women!" I snapped yanking open the door and slamming it hard behind me.

I looked up and frowned seeing Jeff right in front of me "Uh not a good time?" he asked shifting his feet uncomfortable, I rolled my eyes "ugh get over yourself" I snapped walking down the hall towards catering.

I sat at a table and sighed putting my head down trying to breath until I saw a shadow fall over me, I glanced up and seen none other then Matthew hardy I groaned Jesus "Look im really not in the mood for any of your fucking insults please leave me alone" I glared up at him "You OK?" he asked I just kept staring at him, what does he want?

"are you high right now?" I asked him, he chuckled "that's funny, jeffs right you are funny.' again I just stared at him. He cleared his throat "I just uh wanted to apologize for being a dick lately, I uh judged you based off of you last name and that's not cool" I sat back shocked at his random apology, I nodded my head, not like it mattered now anyways I ruined everything with his brother, thanks to my big mouth!

"Uh thank you for that Matt." I told him softly, I looked up at Matt., but the person behind him caught my eyes, our eyes connecting I felt my tummy tighten ugh those damn butter fly s.

"so truce?" Matt. asked sticking his hand out making me break the stare I had with his brother, Jeff didn't look the other way, he didn't look at me in disgust, that's a good sign right? I smiled nodding "Truce" shaking his hand as Jeff headed our way I cleared my throat getting up "I uh gotta go truce it out with my farther" I informed now both hardys with a roll of my eyes I walked away. Truthfully I couldn't sit next to him and not replay that night in my head, telling him I love him and complete silence, ugh!

Later that night I stood with a duffel bag over my shoulder, in a pair of white pin striped pants on, a black lacy cami and my hair straightened perfectly down with cameras around us, I took a deep breath as I was cued to start.

I opened the door looking and walked down the hall "EMILY?" came his southern voice I smiled turning around as Jeff hardy walked up to me smiling "How are you? Its been a long time" he said I smiled nodding my head "Uh yes yes it has Jeff, im good, just came to help my dad out for a little bit" I informed him, he smiled "Well good we'll have to meet up sometime" he said running his fingertip down my arm I smiled up at him as goosebumps rose on my arms from his small touch "I'd uh really like that Jeff, um you wouldn't happen to know where my farther is do you?" I asked he nodded giving me directions and I walked off.

Jeff stood with his arms crossed watching her as Shannon came next to him "Man is she the?"

"Yea that's her, shes the one" Jeff mumbled shaking his head and walking off hearing the camera guy yell cut, I came around the corner smiling happily, that was amazing oh my god.

"You did awesome sweetheart a pro!" Michael Hayes told me I smiled thanking him.

"Hey Emily creamer please" Jeff asked as Michael walked away I nodded walking to him he took my hand "Im sorry" was all he said before he leaned down to kiss me I moaned kissing him back placing my hands on each side of his face as his hand moved from my hip to caressing my breast, he gently backed me against the wall, I was enjoying this, I had craved his touch and now it was happening, I didn't know what this meant, but I knew I was going to take what I could, pathetic huh?

I heard,Adam Copeland come down the hall making us jump away from each other, I didn't say anything just stared at his eyes which told me everything, he did care he was scared. I walked away leaving the two men staring at each other. Adams faced etched in shock at catching his friend and co worker making out with the bosses daughter, he had a pretty good handful of my breast, I bit my lip as I felt my face heat.

I blew out a breath standing in front of my farther office door with camera on me, I shook out my hands and closed my eyes thinking of my frustration got me right in the mood for this next scene, I got the cue to go and nodded.

I flung open the door causing sable to jump off of my farther I glared at them both, my farther staring at me as if he'd seen a ghost "Who the hell do you think you are missy!?" sable screamed I held my hand up shaking my head "Shut the hell up" I snapped turning my attention to my farther I smirked "Bet you thought you'd never see the day I was here huh? Well I never planned on being here but then I get a hysterical phone call, and I deiced you know what enough is enough someone must put a stop to this madness!" I shook my head looking over at sable in disgust "really have you no self respect women? Your nasty, ugh" I shook my head and WHACK smacked her in the face making her drop to the ground holding her cheek in shock "his a married man! And your boss!" I spat in disgust.

"Well im back and this Thursday on smack down I have a hell of announcement so don't miss it" I turned heading towards the door and smirked the signature McMahon smirk "Daddy" I walked out of the room hearing cut.

I walked in smirking at my farther who looked stunned "Wow a natural you know I always told you you would be" he rambled on I shook my head just ready to go to the hotel take a shower and go to bed! it'd been a long day full of odd emotions, I wanted to wash away and sleep for now!

Jeff's pov-

I sat on the bed playing my guitar, she love's me, me how can someone like her love someone like me? Truth is I love her too, it just after Beth scares me, Emily is so amazing, shes fucking beautiful I mean look at her body man, I do not know how her and Stephanie are sisters, Emily has curves that just don't stop, but she's also funny, shes so witty and can hang out with my group perfectly, shes so smart also, she sharp, I can sit and talk to her for hours and never get bored, I rubbed my forehead, her family hates me though it wouldn't work! Im not a good ol boy like Hunter, I have two strikes against me, I looked up when Adam walked in with Shannon and a six pack of beer, he handed me a bottle and sat down across from me staring at me.

"Whats up man?" I asked him he sighed, we hadn't talked since he caught me in a moment of weakness with Emily, full on make out with a handful of her breast, I licked my lips thinking of her breasts, the perfect shape and size, just enough, I took a drink of my beer.

"Look we've known each other long time now, have had some awesome history making matches, traveled together even roomed together man, what are you doing?" Adam asked I looked around "Uh drinking a beer and playing guatiar man" I knew that's not what her meant but I didn't want to have this conversation, because honestly I didn't know myself where this was going!

"No with Emily man, shes a McMahon! You fuck her over and its carrier suicide your not Paul you don't have it in like he does, look girls like her don't go for guys like us look at her sister man"

"What do you mean guys like us?" Jeff asked Paul was a wrestler just like him what made Paul and Brock so perfect and him so unworthy, oh that's right, he doesn't meet that image people think of a wrestler, his not huge and meaty, but Emily seemed to be fine with that.

"Wrestlers man, you know how we are, pauls the exception you think vinnie mac's going to want his precious baby girl, hanging in a pool hall with the lower wrestlers? Shes wrestling royalty man! And shes the baby!" Adam said "Look I like Emily shes a cool girl but you know how its man." I frowned he was speaking all the thoughts that's been in my head since this thing started with Emily, but I cant help it, I crave her in a way I've never craved anyone or thing!

I sighed "I don't know man its different with her, she makes me feel different, i don't know what it is I cant explain it, just a pull to her" I ran my fingers through my hair.

Emily pov-

I groaned hearing the phone ring it was three in the morning what the hell? I rolled over answering it "ello" I croaked out rubbing my eyes, sitting up in my bed, "Hello is this miss. Mcahon?" I heard a formal voice ask "Uh yes it is may I ask you this is?" I questioned.

"Hell Miss. Mcmahon, my name is Charlies I am the manager of this hotel, we have a complaint and some issues to discuss with your farther how ever he is not answering if you guys could just come to room 203" with that he hung up the phone, I sighed getting out of bed, I slipped on my pink camouflage slippers and walked out of my room of our suite and knocked on my farther door I closed my eyes opening it "please don't let me farther sleep naked, I do not need to see that" I prayed out loud creeping over to my farther bed I lightly shook him "Dad, dad wake up" he groaned opening his eyes "Some Charles guy just called my room needs us in room 203" I told him, he groaned slowly getting out of bed grumbling, I left the room so he could get dressed, I looked down at what I was wearing a pair of black spandex pants and I smirked one of Jeff's shirts I managed to snag once, I shrugged oh well its three am I am not getting dressed.

My dad and I queitely made it to the hotel room number 203, we walked in and I was in shocked the room was destroyed pictured frames broken, mattress off the wall beer cans everywhere, food dug into the floor, I covered my mouth looking around

"Whose room is this?" my farther growled out angerly

"A hardy" the manager spoke snobbish, I closed my eyes Jeff what did you do? "I don't know what you people think is acceptable or not but this is not" he snapped at my farther

"No this is not OK we are not these kind of people!" he snapped just as Shane came in, making us turn around "I want him FIRED! I want him gone!" I gasped No! Just fine him dad Shane shook his head "Dad we have tlc coming up Jeff's a huge pull for this and the line with Emily we got great ratings for we cant replace him right now" Shane argued, my farther shook his head I quickly turned out of the room not waiting to hear it be finished.

I saw Matt. and Amy "where is he?" I asked, Matt. sighed pointing towards the parking lot, I shook my head heading that direction "JEFF" I yelled out walking to him "what was that huh? Whats with you? Why are you trying to spoil everything?" I asked pointing towards the rooms, he sat with a beer in his hand "im no good for you it'll never work"

"You know I wish everyone will stop telling me whats good for me, I have to hear it from mom, dad, Shane, Paul and now you" I pointed my index finger in his direction in frustration from this

"Listen to me" he sighed pointing to himself.

"I wish everyone will stop telling me what I want!" I yelled frustrated already, god why wont he just see whats right in front of him!

"You don't know anything about me! You don't know what I've done" he came back with I shook my head rolling my eyes "oh but that's you up there big hot shot wrestler who has to destroy hotel rooms, I been around wrestlers all my life Jeff im not impressed, I do know you are, I can see you" I put my hands on each side of his face making him look at directly at me "your just Jeff, your a good man." I whispered

"I want it to, OK but it just-" he started I let go of his face "But what? You now what your problem is? You cant accept anything great, even when its staring you in the face! I may not be street wise and all that but at least I know not to be that dumb!" I pushed his chest and walked away tears starting to fall. This being the final push for me, he proved his point.

"I love you!" I stopped dead in my tracks he said it back, I turned around looking at him he sighed rubbing his face "I love everything about you! The way you think, the way you move, your heart, your soul, and I hate it, I tried to fight it so hard, that night in Cali when you told me you loved me I just watched you sleep, I love how you hair falls over your right eye when you sleep, I love how your eyes light up when you smile, you brighten a room just by walking in it" he stepped closer to me as he was talking "I wanted to say it back, I don't wanna lose you I don't wanna be that dumb, when my mother died and I realized that she was never coming back not a day goes by that I don't remember that feeling"

"Jeff" I whispered

"until I met you now I don't feel that way anymore, I love you" he told me

"I love you" I meant every single word of that short sentence he then cupped my face with his hands kissing me, I wrapped my arms around him kissing him back.

A/N well I wasn't going to countie with this story, even though I have fallen in love with it, but I finally got a review so I figured I'd keep pushing it, so everyone following and liking it, please review it, tell me what you think! Also check out my other stories I have going on, here comes the pain, beautiful disaster, punk drunk love:) thank you all for the support!


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah Jeff stop it" I laughed as he tickled me, its been two weeks since that night, we hadn't told my family, only Matt Amy Shannon and Shane knew about us, but everything was amazing, I enjoyed being with him.

I was doing pretty good on TV as well more confident, I hated working with Brock though, every time he touched me, or kissed me I would cringe. Jeff hated it as well, last week after raw he beat the shit out of a wall because of Brock kissing me, I'd just be happy when all of this was said and done!

Apparently my farther knew the full story as well, well kinda the full story, he just added back history for Jeff and I, as he obviously didn't know the true back story of Jeff and I. It was getting harder to keep him and I a secret, I wanted to go into the arena with him.

I hated watching girls flirt with him and not being able to lay my claim to him, and we already established how he felt.

I moaned when Jeff leaned down his lips capturing mine his he brought his hand inside his boxers I was currently wearing, I placed my hand on his chest, I felt like I couldn't get enough of him, I craved him constantly.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK rang through the room making me laugh as Jeff groaned "Probably fuckin Matt" he said getting up putting his basket ball shorts on I laughed shaking my head laying it down on his pillow as Matt and Amy came in smiling "Hey guys whatcha doin?" Matt asked obviously obvious to what he walked in on.

Jeff glared at him as my phone went off hearing Amy laugh as she caught on to what they interrupted, I overheard them talking as I checked my phone and smiled Stephanie texting me that her and Paul we here at the hotel, I sat up and grabbed my clothes from well earlier this morning, and walked to the bathroom. I shook my head chuckling quietly hearing Jeff whine to his brother "see see what you did man!" I heard Matt laugh and make a whipping sound I shook my head slipping my jeans on and a t shirt I snagged from Jeff.

I grabbed his brush and ran it through my very tangled hair, I smirked, seriously though I never thought I'd feel like this, I want to be with him every second of every day im like an obsessed school girl, I grabbed a hair tie and throw it up in a messy bun and walked out into the tiny hotel room "My sister is here. I gotta go see her" I announced mostly to Jeff, he stood up nodding walking over to me, placing his hands on my hips he bent down kissing me passionately I wrapped my arms around his neck "Get a room" Matt yelled out making us pull away I felt my face heat and laid my head on jeffs chest.

"We do your in it" Jeff snapped back at his brother as I slipped on my sandals and Jeff walked me over to the door, he leaned in kissing me one more time before opening the door "love you sugar" he told me softly I smiled "I love you" I replied happily as I left his room walking over to the elevator I smiled biting my lip life was seriously amazing right now.

I stepped out of the elevator walking excitedly to stephanies room, knocking over and over until Paul flung open the door I wrapped my arms around him hugging him "Thank god you brought my sister back" I said dramatically making him laugh as I let go and hugged my sister tightly "Thank god! Your back!" I exclaimed excitedly sitting down making her laugh as I asked about their three week honeymoon and she showed my pictures, I couldn't help but wonder what it'd feel like with Jeff, I shook my head way to early for those thoughts.

Paul got up excusing himself, he had a meeting with our dad, causing Stephanie full attention to go on me, "Well you seem happier since the last time I saw you" she stated, I smiled blushing looking down "Did you and Jeff?" she asked gasping I looked up and nodded.

"He told me he love's me" I laughed when my sister squealed and I laid down on the couch she had in her room "I don't know steph its like when we're together its just us, we just laugh at the stupidest things, I know his with me for me, not for a push or because of my name, he loves me for me. I just feel it, everything with him feels so differently then with Brock, like its not forced it just all comes natural." I gushed, I could go on and on.

Stephanie smiled "Im happy for you" she shook her head as I laid half way off of the couch, I sat up quickly "but don't tell dad or Shane yet" I told her quickly, I wasn't ready for my farther or brother to know, Stephanie shook her head "No no, we do not need dads head exploding right now." we both laughed.

"So do you like being on TV?" she asked, I shrugged "I don't know its OK not as bad as I thought it'd be" I told her she looked at me suspiciously and smirked "you love it you got the bug for it" I shook my head "I'll never admit it, then dad will try to make this a permanent thing and im not sure I want that just yet." I did miss my face not being known as people felt they had a right to stop me where ever I was. And I wasn't sure about all this traveling if it was for me.

"Well gotta get back to the grind meeting with dad" she stood up, we hugged each other and headed to the door ,i had one destination in mind Stephanie stopped and looked at me "No matter what im here and I love you" she told me seriously I nodded remembering the hell her and Paul went through to be with each other, I hoped my farther learned his lesson but knowing him probably not. I shook my head of those thoughts and headed to my boyfriends room for a much need nap or something.

I sighed walking into the arena with Stephanie, she shook her head looking at me, I was in a pair of black track pants, jeffs shirt on and my hair in a messy ponytail and a large Starbucks coffee, she however was decked out in her business suit and hair down proper, tonight was a big night, its the night the big secret of Brock is reviled, and my dad had the whole story some how, the scene with Jeff and I in catering, Jeff over hearing brocks confession all of it was being played out in front of millions, my own personal heart break to be displayed like a fucked up version of Shakespeare. I said bye to my sister and was off in search of my boyfriend.

Whom I of course found in catering eating of course skittles I rolled my eyes sitting next to him stealing one off of his plate making him look up he smiled at me "Hey sugar." he mumbled I frowned "whats wrong?" I asked he shrugged looking back down at the skittle he had neatly lined up.

I frowned "Jeff whats wrong?" I asked making him look at me he sighed "I really don't want you doing this, let me get suspended you shouldn't have to re go through this" he repeated the same thing he had been saying from the start of all of this, I reached under the table taking his hand.

"Baby I told you its fine don't worry about it" I told him softly, he looked up at me his eyes softened and sighed nodding "fine OK, at least after this your mine on screen as well" I giggled at his sentence shaking my head "But I have a serious question though, on these days off how would you feel about coming home with me?" he asked playing with my fingertips, I looked at him that meant, his family? I sat back as he stared at me like a lost boy a million emotions running through me, I blew out a breath as I thought about it.

Nodding my head I smiled "I'd love to" I agreed just as a stage hand came to get him and told me to get ready for the catering scene, we stared at each other I wanted to kiss him, hug him, touch him, anything really, he nodded telling me he felt the same way, I wasn't sure how much longer we could keep this hidden.

I walked into Stephanie office and grabbed my clothes changing into a black tank top with a white t-shirt over it and my tan shorts, I slipped my converse back on and combed my hair out, "You know we have people that will do this for you right?" Stephanie asked coming into the room as I started doing my make up, I looked at her and shrugged "I know I just like to do it myself." I shrugged.

"How do I look?" I asked, she nodded "Not to bad for a girl that's about to find out shes being used" she smirked, I shook my head "Dad should fire him, Shane wanted to" I told her, she nodded "Yea well you know how dad can be sometimes all business sometimes I think he doesn't see how he can alienate us or our feelings" she said I nodded "at least your not being married to Mark Calaway in an unholy wedding." I scrunched up my nose making her laugh loudly "yea that I can agree with."

I sat at a table in catering, my head on it the same as that day, I felt like I was reliving everything from that day, every emotion, Jeff even looked upset the way he did that day, this is really bothering him, I was so happy when I heard them yell cut and that part was done, Jeff looked at me and blew out his breath walking away, I bit my lip following him for our next scene.

I was glad when it was done, I stood in Stephanie office as she talked to Paul on the phone, she looked at me and sighed "No baby I don't know, she hasn't said anything, I'll uh talk to her, OK see you soon, love you to baby" she hung up staring at her phone for a minute as I finished packing my last bag. I sighed putting my duffel bag over my shoulder "Hey we need to talk" Stephanie said seriously.

I nodded sitting on the couch my heart pounding "Um I don't know how, but Paul just called me asking me about you and Jeff its going around like crazy over on raw" Stephanie told me.

I frowned confused. "I don't know we been really careful" I ran my fingers through my hair, as there was a knock on the door, Stephanie yelled for who ever it was to come in Jeff popped his hand in smiling and quickly frowning looking between myself and my sister "Whats wrong?" he asked walking to me I sighed "Apparently rumors of you and I are all over at raw" I sighed standing up. Jeff cursed under his breath "Well I mean this shit happens when a girl gets a line with the guys, there always fucking someone." Jeff answered, though I didn't feel quite convinced, I did feel better when he put his hand in mine "It'll be OK." he squeezed my hand.

"You want us to wait for you?" I asked Stephanie, she shook her head no "I got Paul coming." she smiled I nodded "You sure?" I asked we had waited later to leave since Jeff wanted to drive straight to Cameron and we could leave together without any one seeing us, Stephanie smiled "Im sure Paul should be here by the time I finish up my work, have fun, call me" she said sternly I laughed nodding as Jeff took my hand and we walked out.

It was silent to the car where Jeff took my bag and put it in the trunk, why is he so quiet? I hope he wasn't upset, everything seemed so well, "Whats wrong?" I asked him when he got into the car, he sighed looking at me "you sure you love me and want to be with me?" he asked, I smiled taking his hand "Im positive honey" I assured him he nodded "cause man its gonna get bad if your farther finds out through locker room gossip" he sighed starting the car starting our drive, I sat quiet knowing he was right, but how do I tell my farther when I know how his going to act, his going to flip, me with Jeff hardy? "as long as I have you I can handle this" I told him, he picked my hand up kissing it "oh you got me baby" I giggled shaking my head laying my head down.

"Sugar, open your eyes beauty we're here" Jeff softly whispered in my ear "hmm" I mumbled I heard him chuckled, he lightly picked me up, I heard the car door shut and could feel him walking "Im up" I mumbled as he fumbled to unlock his door "I got you sugar" he told me and kicked the door shut, I snuggled my face into his chest as he went straight to his room, I felt him lay me down on his bed and grabbed his hand "Cuddle with me" I mumbled sleepily to him.

I heard him chuckle "I am sugar just gotta get out of these jeans and my shoes" he told me in his slow southern drawl, I felt him pull the blanket down and pull me closer to him, he was in nothing but his boxers, he grabbed one leg and pulled it up to him taking my shoe and sock off and repeating that step on the other foot, he then UN buttoned and UN zipped my shorts sliding them down I happily let him.

He pulled me closer to him and put the blanket over us kissing the top of my head "rest sugar we got three days off" he mumbled into my hair, I curled up close to him and happily drifted off to sleep.

I moaned feeling kisses being laid on my neck I moaned realizing it was Jeff "Mm Jeff" I moaned out he moved out kissing me passionately I wrapped my arms around him, and with one swift motion of his other hand he had my thong off and thrown on the floor.

"Oh god" I moaned out as he entered me and started a nice ryhthem "Mm baby I been waiting so long to get you in my bed" he moaned into my ear before attacking my neck I moaned "Oh god Jeff" I moaned out, after we finished we both laid there trying to catch our breath's, our sweaty bodies wrapped around each other.

"I swear I could spend the next three days in this bed with you." I giggled looking up at him, he smiled as he bent down kissing me "BRO" we heard matts voice yell making Jeff pull away from me, he rubbed his face "how the fuck does he have a key?" he groaned making me giggle he put his arm over my head pushing me down "Shh maybe he'll go away" he mumbled his hot breath on my neck, giving me chills.

"Oh hey there you are" Matt said opening the door I could feel Jeff tense "oh didn't realize you um had company" Matt smirked earning Jeff flipping him off "Come on man dads here" Matt said closing the door "HIS COMING HE WAS CUDDLING WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND" we could hear Matt yell, Jeff shook his head laughing "Aw man fucking Matt, you wanna meet my dad?" he asked I bit my lip and just nodded my head he bent down kissing me and pulled away with that damn sexy smile of his.

"I just need to uh put myself together and I'll be out" I told him, he nodded getting up and throwing jeans on with no boxers no shirt ugh what is this man doing to me? He walked over kissing me "Hurry up" he mumbled against my lips, he walked out of the room and less then a minute later I heard Matt yell out "OW" I laughed only imaging what Jeff did.

I walked to my bag going through it, I deiced on a pair of tight white shorts a black thong, with a black lacy bra and a black t-shirt that had butterfly's all over it, I walked into jeffs bathroom, and brushed my hair and teeth, I looked myself over in the mirror and nodded in approval "OK Emily you got this it just his dad, and Jeff loves you which mean he...should" I tried giving myself a pep talk, and started feeling nervous, what if he likes Matt and hates me for my last name? What if that makes Jeff hate me? My heart sunk at that thought, I shook my head taking a deep breath, I slipped my sandals on and nodded no I can do this, I'm a McMahon, and I got this I opened the door "sink or swim." I muttered to myself.

Jeff pov-

I walked out of the room passing Matt I slapped him upside the hide "OW!" he yelled, I rolled my eyes flopping down on my couch yawning "What was that for?" Matt whined

"Learn to knock man, and how the hell do you have a key?" I snapped at him, he rolled his eyes "Man chill out I didn't know you were bringing her home with you, figured you two need a break, you haven't separated since you hooked up" Matt replied, I shook my head unbelievable man "Just because I like my girlfriend" I snapped at him

"Hey I like Amy!" Matt defended, I rolled my eyes, they seemed more like friends then boyfriend and girlfriend who lived with each other.

"Boys enough, Matt leave your brother alone, his happy, so son, where is this girl of yours?" my farther s voice rang, I smiled "Shes getting dressed" I smirked oh the things I could do to that women, I don't think I'd ever get tired of her "So uh when did this happen?" he asked as I heard the bedroom door open I stood up and smiled seeing her walk out, and she looked beautiful, she always looked beautiful to me though.

"Here she is" I walked up to her wrapping my arm around her shoulders "Dad this is Emily, Emily this is my farther Gil" I introduced two of the most important people in my life, I watched my farther walk over I could tell Em was nervous, I ran my fingertips on the small of her back to comfort her.

EMILYS POV-

I watched Gil walk over to me he stuck his hand out and I took it with mine and shook his hand "Jeff talks about you non stop, which says a lot, Its nice to meet you" he told me, I smiled feeling a little relived "It's nice to meet you as well, and I promise not everything Jeff said is true." I joked making Gil chuckle we went into jeffs living room, which was amazing with fake plants all over and statues, I loved it.

"So how did you two meet? Are you a wrestler as well Emily?" Gil asked, I shook my head smiling as Jeff put his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer into him "Uh no sir, my family actually owns the wwe, im the youngest McMahon." I watched his face go from shocked to surprised and just nodding "well I didn't see that coming, are your family, they're OK with this?" he asked pointing between Jeff and I.

I bit my bottom lip looking to Jeff on how to answer that, I didn't want Gil to think I was ashamed of his son, I wasn't, I wanted the world to know he was mine, but it was a very delicate situation.

Jeff laced his fingers in between mine "Her sisters fine with it, we haven't gotten to her parents just yet, kinda waiting to see where it goes." he answered smoothly making me feel relived as Gil accepted that answer.

We sat for a while long just small talking, I really enjoyed matts and jeffs dad, he reminded me so much of Jeff very calming.

Gil stood up "OK boys I gotta go, Emily it was a pleasure meeting you, Jeff you take care of this one" Gil pointed at Jeff who saluted his farther "Im gonna try." he winked looking over at me making me giggle, Matt watched their farther leave and smirked "Well that went well" Matt stated as Jeff got up walking to the kitchen "You hungry sugar" Jeff called from his kitchen ignoring Matt.

"uh yea" I replied noticing the tension between him and Matt "Is everything OK?" I asked Matt who turned his attention onto me "I don't know you tell me" he snapped at me taking me back "you love my brother so much yet you have to hide your relationship, you just met our farther, yet you cant tell daddy your so in love with the freak,the bad boy Jeff hardy" he snapped at me.

I sat back taken back by this attack, probably honestly one of the most hurtful ones I've had "Matt its not like that" I whispered as Jeff came in looking angry "Matt shut the fuck up man leave her alone" Jeff snapped at his brother "No man why cant she go to mega bucks daddy and tell him your her guy? Huh? Is she ashamed?" Matt stood up in front of Jeff.

I quickly stood in front of Jeff "Babe its OK" I put my hands on jeffs chest, I looked behind me towards Matt "I love your brother with all my heart, I am not ashamed in no way and I will call my family right now and tell them" I told Matt sternly.

I felt Jeff snake his arm around my waist, pulling me to closer to him kissing the top of my head "Sugar we as a couple discussed this, matts being a dick" Jeff said glaring up at his older brother "No his being a big brother and doing what they do, protecting you, he doesn't want you to get hurt" I turned my attention back to Matt, tears in my eyes "Matt rest assured I love your brother I cant explain it, there's no words I can form to explain it, I just have a pull to him and I know I love him and I will do everything in my power to never ever hurt him" I told Matt as a couple tears escaped my eyes as I confused my love to his brother hoping he would finally believe me.

Matt nodding holding his hands up in defeat "Im sorry jeffs right I was uh being a dick" he sighed, I smiled and looked up at Jeff who leaned down kissing me, I giggled as he started backing me up into a wall "Um hell im still here...OK OK ill just uh see myself out...was leaving anyways" Matt stated "Mmmhmm see ya man" Jeff said between kissing me, making me giggled, jeffs hand moved down cupping my breast and before I knew it we were once again naked on his living floor having sex.

"God sugar I cant get enough of you" Jeff groaned kissing my arm, "Mm baby I know, I cant either, but I need food." I giggled, Jeff nodded "Yea I guess I should feed you if I wanna keep your energy up huh?" I nodded giggling "I was gonna ask you, you wanna go to the pool hall?" he asked, I nodded as we both got up getting dressed "I have to brush my hair...again" I mumbled walking back into jeffs room.

I laughed sitting with Amy at the pool hall, Jeff just beat Shannon at a game of pool, for the fourth time "Dont laugh princess, I know I can beat you" Shannon challenged, I nodded my head "I'll try my hand, if that uh OK with you" I said innocently, Shannon waved his hand towards the table "Be my guest I'll even give you a head start and let you break" he cockily said, I nodded as Jeff handed me his pool stick, I winked at him and he smirked sitting down next to Amy.

I watched Shannon rack the balls and bent forward I brought my stick back breaking the balls around hitting two solids in, I looked at Shannon and gave him an innocent smile calling my next shot I hit it in, shot after shot, I sat on the edge of the table my stick behind me "Eight ball far left corner" I said hitting it, I smirked at him setting my stick down as he stood there jaw slightly open "How did you do that?" he stuttered out, I smirked shrugging my shoulders, "I don't know im just a princess" I stated making him eat his words

"AH!" I yelled out as I felt Jeff lift me up over his shoulder "You can gloat later I need to take you home now!" he growled out making my squeal as he smacked my ass "BYE EM" Amy laughed yelling out, I lifted my head waving laughing.

Our three days went too quickly Shane had been blowing up my phone to find out where I was at since I didn't go home with the family and I wasn't back to the arena yet, I just told him I was getting some me time, I hope he bought it for now.

Laying in Jeff's bed on my side facing him, he put some hair behind my ear "Whats going on in that beautiful head of yours?" he asked I frowned taking his fingers playing with his finger tips, I looked into his green eyes "I cant go back tomorrow and go back to Jeff my co worker when your so much more, I've loved this week with you being so open and people around us knowing, cooking for you, I just, I don't want my dad hurting your carrier over this" I expressed me worries to him.

"Sugar whatever you want to do keep hiding it for a while longer, I mean eventually it will come out because im not going any where, go tell everyone tomorrow I have your back one hundred percent im there" he whisper lightly kissing my lip "And don't worry about me and my job whether its with the wwe or back to independents I will always wrestle." he tried assuring me.

"But this is your dream, and I don't want to be the reason your dream is taken." I felt my eyes burning with tears.

Jeff leaned forward gently kissing me "Sugar listen, people are already noticing, and its better coming from you, then someone else, yes to wrestle in the wwe was my dream, but I have different dreams as well." I nodded putting my hand on his face "I love you, ill start with my mom and Paul, steph already knows" I rambled making him smile, he nodded his head "I love you." he softly kissed me which quickly turned deeper, before I knew it he was on top of me slowly making love to me, nice and easy, and full of love and passion.


	8. Chapter 8

We walked back into the arena keeping an appropriate space between us finding a dark hall Jeff finally took my hand standing across from me, I sighed frowning "I guess ill see you tonight" I mumbled looking down shuffling my feet, Jeff put his index finger and thumb on my chin making me look at him, "It'll be OK your gonna talk with your mom and Paul and then ease Shane and your dad into it and it'll all work." he assured me, I nodded and he leaned forward kissing my forehead I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath "I love you" I whispered looking up to him he smiled "I love you" and with that we parted ways.

I took a deep breath walking into Stephanie office where she had Paul and my mom I sat down as they both smiled at me "OK sister in law whats up?" Paul asked I sighed looking at steph who nodded coming to sit next to me "Well I uh you all know about Brock and how that didn't work-" I shook my head dramatically as my nerves started to build.

Stephanie nudged me, making me blow out a nervous breath as I played with my hands "but I uh I found someone who really loves me for me and I love him so much" I bit my lip nervously "And his a really good guy, his funny and smart and kind and thoughtful of me" I went on, my mom looked at me and nodded "Well who is this prince charming?" she questioned chuckling.

I looked at steph or nodded and I took a huge breath "Well heres the thing and the reason I wanted to tell you two without dad or Shane, I need help easing those two into this, but its uh er um its Jeff hardy" I finally came out saying.

My mom sat back her face showing her shock and Paul looked down putting his head in his hands my mom looked at me her face very serious, I think the most serious I've ever seen it "you love this man?" she asked I nodded "he loves you? Your sure he loves you" she questioned again holding her hand out in front of her, her voice stern.

I thought of the last three days with him in Carolina, meeting his dad, spending time with just him at his house, I nodded "Im sure mom, I cant explain it but when its us, there's no wrestling talk like there was with Brock we don't even mention wrestling its just us, doing normal couple stuff, I cant explain the pull to him I have but mom I love him, I love him so much." I whispered.

she took a deep breath and nodded "your farther and brothers going to blow a gasket over this." she shook her head blowing out a breath, she suddenly looked very stressed "However Emily you've always been very mature for your age and I know you've always known the idea of dating a wrestler could lead to a prospect of them using you such as Brock did, and I believe we were all blinded by that, how ever I don't believe would do that to you, I believe his pretty guine in his intentions, do you know of his past?" she questioned, I nodded, I did, we had talked about that this week and he went into detail with me of everything.

"I do mom, he was very open and honest with me over it" I told her seriously she nodded "Then I am happy for you sweetheart" she came over giving me a hug, I smiled hugging my mother and looked over at Paul who had stayed quiet through this entire conversation, I bit my lip, his approval meant just as much to me as shanes did, I loved Paul like my own brother, so his blessing was very important to me

he sighed rubbing his forehead "I don't know em, I don't know how good of an idea this is for you, his life style and yours is very different, are you sure you can handle it?" Paul questioned taking me back I figured out of anyone Paul would be the one to step up and support me "Im sure Paul, and honestly his life style isn't as wild as everyone assumes it is, I spent the last three days with him, we went out once and played a few games of pool, mostly was spent with family or just us, we went on walks, he tried to talk me into fishing." I deafened my boyfriend.

Paul nodded "he hurts you Emily, one tear rolls down your cheek because of him and any of his past nonsense, I will personally rip his head off and shove his balls down his throat" Paul said sternly getting up kissing my on the forehead "you like the annoying baby sister I never got and I want you to be happy and if he does that great, but I just want yourself prepared is all" he told I nodded hugging him "I love you to Paul" I said happily, I felt like somewhat of a weight was lifted, now just the pressure of dad and Shane.

"I think when you tell your farther Jeff needs to be with you, respect" my mother told me I nodded "I just gotta figure out a good time when" I sighed rubbing my head, Stephanie put her arms around me "itll fine he warmed up to the idea of Paul and I" she comforted me.

I nodded "I just don't want dad to hurt jeffs run his had lately, and I don't want anyone to think jeffs push is because of me cause obviously its not" I explained to everyone in the room nodded understanding Paul was the first one to speak up "Look when it comes out everyone's going to assume that, they do with me every time and you know your dad is harder on me then any one else, and your dads not going to hurt business, Jeff is good for business and he knows that, he just might throw in the ring with big show, or the great khalie, Kane, you know the monsters" Paul explained to me.

I nodded standing up "Im going to find Jeff let him know this parts done" I told everyone who nodded as I walked out of the room. I let out a breath walking towards the locker room where he said he'd be.

I smiled at Shannon "hey Shan is Jeff around?" I asked, he shook his head "naw Em I haven't seen him at all." I frowned nodding "oh OK, well uh if you see him?"

Shannon nodded smiling "I'll tell him your looking for him." I nodded walking away, where would he be?

I frowned finally finding Jeff who was sitting in a corner of catering with none other then the wwe's resident slut, torrie Wilson, shes fucked anyone who she thinks can get her to the top, I bit my lip why is he talking to her? I suddenly felt self conscious, how could I not? Shes gorugoues, and defiantly more experienced.

Amy walked over towards me nodding towards the pair just as torri laughed loudly smacking jeffs arm, I felt a twinge in my stomach I did not care for at all I rolled my eyes not liking any of this "whats that about" Amy questioned I shrugged "I have no clue" I sucked in my lips to my teeth, Amy looked at me and nodded "Well why don't we just go on over there and find out" she said smirking and walked over there with me behind her.

"Hey jeffro" Amy said overly happy sitting down between him and torrie, I sat down on the other side of Jeff who immadetly turned to me and smiled, he quickly frowned looking over at me "Hey guys whats up?" Jeff questioned keeping his eyes on my as my finger nail polish suddenly seem WAY more interesting then this situation, Amy shrugged "I don't know you tell me" Amy replied looking straight at torrie Wilson who just smirked.

"Jeff and I were just hanging out, he was telling me about his recent trip home, too bad he didn't have time to go fishing." she smiled

Amy nodded "Oh but im sure he was doing something much better." she flashed a wide grin in Torries direction

"You OK?" Jeff asked looking at me as if the other two people at the table weren't here and as if Amy wasn't about to go over the table and choke Torrie, "Yup im fine" I said nodding poping the p off of my yup.

"You sure? You talk to your family?" he asked I nodded "yea. yea besides my dad and Shane." I shifted in my spot uncomfortably looking at torrie, why was he doing this? Did he not realize he had his little _friend_ staring right at us "Then whats wrong?" he asked I shook my head shrugging, I hated that I could kiss him right here, in front of her, I couldn't hold his hand in front of her, let her know his mine and not hers!

"C'mere" he said standing up waiting for me to follow him, I looked at Amy who shrugged looking down, I blew out a breath standing up following him out of catering.

He led me into a empty hall crossing his arms he leaned against the wall opposite of me looking at me "What is the matter?" he questioned I looked at him "Why are you talking to her?" I asked he looked at me confused "Who?" he asked I sighed "Torrie" he shook his head "I was sitting there waiting for you she came and sat down and just started talking." he shrugged nonchalantly I nodded " yea you two talked about how upset your apparently are about not being able to fish while at home, which by the way you didn't even tell me you wanted to do!" I exclaimed frustrated that he would tell her that when he didn't talk to me about it.

"Jesus Sugar I dotn care about not going fishing! She asked if I went fishing when I got home this week, I said not I didn't have time this trip!" he looked as frustrated as I felt.

"OK well I gotta go" I started to walk away when Jeff grabbed me by my wrist stopping me "Hey stop that, I love you I want you and only you don't be like this" he softly spoke running his finger down my cheek.

I wanted to give in but god he knows her reputation and now I just upset and stubborn "did you tell her you had a girlfriend? I mean I know you cant say hey Emily's my girlfriend your boss, but you could at least let her know your not available, You know what shes like right?" I questioned my anger getting the best of me "So we're going off of reputations now huh? So maybe to you im just some poor drug addict right" Jeff shot back with taking me back "Jeff no! that's not it, god er! she just- shes a slut she'll admit it!" I tried explaining it, his face looked angry.

"Doesn't matter Emily you should trust me" he snapped pointing to himself before I could respond that I do trust him he walked away from me leaving me calling his name, I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, hell even Amy was upset by him and her talking yet im the bad guy in this?

I frowned smacking the wall before turning back towards catering, hopefully Amy didn't strangle Torrie and I'd have to explain that to my farther!

I frowned seeing Matt next to her with Shannon and Greg, I sat down across from her making her look up at me "What did Jeff say?" she asked as I wiped under my eye trying to show how upset I was, especially in front of Matt who hates me and is rooting for us to break up, I cleared my throat.

"He doesn't see what is so wrong about it." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Men." Amy scoffed, making the three men at the table glare at her,

I felt so hurt by the fact he wouldn't listen to me. It made me feel sick to think of Torrie thinking she had a shot with him, being next to him, I know what she was trying to do.

"Here, pass me the phone." Shannon spoke, reaching his hand out, I looked at him confused "why?" I asked him

"To dump him, duh." Shannon rolled his eyes. "I'm thinking a harsh break up text, that should send the message loud and clear. Maybe I'll include his size as the reason, or is that too harsh? Thoughts?" he asked looking around the table, both guys laughed shaking their heads while Amy and I rolled our eyes.

"Your stupid, no! Im not breaking up with him." I shook my head holding my phone tightly in my hand, Shannon smirked winking at me letting me know he was joking with me.

Later that night I sat in Stephanie office not saying much getting ready for the night, I had my hair brushed straight down, I was going to the ring with Jeff tonight to challenge Brock.

I frowned I just wanted to curl up in a bed, Jeff wouldn't even text me back, I shook my head standing up, I looked myself over in the mirror and nodded I had on a leopard tube top that had leather down the sides, a matching skirt, and black knee high high heeled boots on, I walked out into Stephanie's office area, I hadn't spoken much since coming back here, I hated fighting with him.

"Do I look OK?" I asked Stephanie who looked up and whistled "you look hot, diva right here" we both laughed, my first real laugh since Jeff walked away from me "OK well im going to head out" I told her, she nodded, I didn't tell her about what had happened earlier, I didn't feel the need.

I walked to the gorilla and couldn't help but smile seeing him standing there, in his normal black cargo baggy pants, and a white muscle shirt, oh my holy hell take me now Nero hardy.

I shook my head walking up to him "Hey" I greeted quietly getting his attention he looked down at me, his eyes widen slightly, he cleared his throat "Hey" he replied just as softly, I started to apologize when he held up his hand "Im sorry, I get it, talking with Amy I get it, I probably would've been the same way if I saw you and some dude talking like that" he told me, I smiled up at him cupping his cheek "Its hard when no one knows your mine." I vocalized my insecurity to him for the first time, he nodded "well we're working on changing that sugar, and I am, I am yours." I smiled up at him my heart fluttering at his words.

Vince looked over towards the gorilla in time to see his youngest daughter carres the younger hardy boys face, a loving smile played on both of their face's, he felt instant anger watching the scene, what the hell was going on? He started to head over there when hardys music started playing, he would get to the bottom of this and quick!.

Jeff and I got to the back making plans to meet up tonight when Stephanie stood there looking worried "Hey sis whats up?" I asked as Jeff stood to the side slightly she sighed "Dad knows, well he knows somethings up" she told me, I looked at her shocked just as my dad came up "you two in my office now" he growled out I looked at Jeff and felt my stomach drop, Jeff took my hand and squeezed it as we followed my dad and sister to my farther office.

He shut the door and turned around pointing to Jeff and I "this ends now" he growled out, I looked at him and shook my head "Dad I cant do that" I told him swolling hard as his face turned red for the first time I noticed my mom, Shane and Paul in the room my mom stood up wrapping an arm around me as I stood my ground Jeff behind me putting his hand on my lower back "I WILL NOT HAVE THIS IN MY FAMILY" he blew up I shook my head "BUT PAULS OK TO BE IN THIS FAMILY-" I pointed over towards Paul "ISNT HE A WRESTLER!? INFACT ISN'T HE THE LEADER OF FUCKING DX THE GROUP WHO'S SOLE PURPOSE IS TO TORMENT YOU?!" I yelled back, I knew my farther would be upset but to say that bothered me, Jeff was just as good as Paul! What made Paul any better then Jeff, they're both wrestlers.

"Sugar calm down" Jeff whispered to me making me dads attention turn to him "don't you dare call her that" he sneered which made me anger "You cannot talk to him like that" I snapped making my farther look back at me "Didn't you learn your lesson with Brock? You think his with you because anything other then your young naive and rich!" he yelled which caused Jeff to step in front of me "Sir with all due respect I love your daughter I'm with her for her, she could be the poorest women in the world and I would still want to be with her, how ever you found out I apologize we didn't want you to find out that way" Jeff stood to my farther.

"Daddy I was going to tell you tonight." I informed my farther looking at him, pleading with my eyes "I swear."

"this ends TONIGHT you are never to see this boy again you hear me! I will end you in the wwe I will ban you from every arena in the country and send your ass on a plane back to Florida!" his eyes wide and face red, if steam could come out of his ears it would.

He looked at Jeff "you hear that! I will FIRE YOU, I will make you unemployable in any wrestling pormtion" by this time I was in tears shaking my head I covered my mouth trying to control the intense emotion running through me.

"You cant do this I love him, and he loves me" I cried Jeff turned to me and rubbed his face we stared at each other as tears poured down my face, he bent down in front of me and with his thumb wiped away a tear my lip trembling.

"Im gonna go sugar, I'll see you tonight OK, I love you, talk to your dad." he kissed my forehead and turned around walking out of the room I lost it trying to go after him my dad's loud voice stopped me "you go after him there will be no more Emily McMahon!" he threatened as I cried into my mom who had a death glare on my farther as she gripped me tightly "You cannot do this! I love him" I cried looking back towards my farther.

My farther shook his head with a disgusted look on his face and walked out of the room, my mom walked me to the couch, holding me as I cried "shh baby its OK, it'll be OK" she tried to assure me. Running her hand through my hair.

Stephanie's pov-

I watched my baby sister break down and glared at the door, dad wasn't even this hard on Paul and I.

I looked at Paul who for the big tough macho man he is looked heartbroken as he looked at Emily, my eyes trailing to our brother who had his poker face on, unreadable.

I shook my head "This is bullshit, we are judging someone who's the male version of EMILY! Why cant she be with him and for once be happy?" I asked Shane shook his head "Yea you would say that" he snapped taking me aback "what do you mean?" I stood my ground "what the hell does he have in common with Emily huh? Shes educated, shes rich, she can have anyone! why does she need a low life like him, a fucking drug addict, I agree with dad, Emily you go after him don't call yourself a sister of mine" Shane stared at Emily who looked so heart broken.

"Who the fuck are you to judge anyone man, ive known Emily for years now and I never seen her as happy as she has since she met Jeff" Paul jumped in Shane shook his head heading to the door "your all in denial all his going to do is drag her down" Shane slammed out of the room and Emily lost it, I went over to her and held her with my mom tears slipping my eyes as I watched my sister be torn between our family and the man she loves, I saw Paul get up and slam out of the room.

Emily's pov-

I cried my heart out my mother and sister holding onto me, I never felt this torn up before, why are they being this way? why cant they see Jeff the way I see him? well not exactly how I see him but see that his good, his a good guy, I know his had a tainted past but if I can see past it why cant they? I lifted my head up and wiped my eyes "I love him so much I cant let him go" I cried to my mother, I didn't want him to lose his job over me though she sighed nodding "I know baby girl I know" she soothed

Paul stormed into the mens locker room, he found Jeff sitting in a corner kid looked miserable "Hey" Paul said sounding more gruff then what he meant to, Jeff looked up, "Look im not good at this emotional shit, but you need to go and be with her now shes lost it after you left" Paul informed the younger man, Jeff sighed rubbing his face looking torn.

"man you heard what Vince I go and do that" Jeff stopped shaking his head, he never wanted Emily to lose any of her family over or because of him.

"Trust me you have a job" Paul stated Jeff shook his head "Man you think I give a shit about my job? This has nothing to do with it, I cant cost Emily her farther, even if it costs me her" he sighed shaking his head.

"But it can cost her you? She loves you man, Vince will come around, right now is the time to prove it to him, cause he will walk away from her, he will make your professional life a living hell, as long as steph and Linda have a say, which they do, your job is in tact, Emily needs your man right now probably more then she will ever, her farther and her brother just walked out on her, you need to be next to her" Paul stressed, Jeff looked up at him anger in his eyes "Shane to?" he questioned Paul nodded watching the younger hardy get up and bolt out of the locker room, Paul behind him.

I looked up seeing the door open and saw Jeff walking to me, Stephanie stood up letting him sit where she was just occupying, she walked over to Paul who came back my mom let me go and I leaned into Jeff losing it as he wrapped his arms around me, putting his chin on top of my head he ran his fingers up and down my back soothingly. "shh sugar its OK" he whispered trying to get me to calm down "Breath sugar, just breath." he ran his finger tips up and down my spine.

The tears slowly stopped and I started calming down in his arms just holding onto him tightly "Jeff you are an amazing young man, and if my daughter can see past your flaws so can I, my husband his just a complicated man he'll come around, as for your job, as long as you abide by you contract, your in good standing and will remain that way, I'll see to it, now if you have this I have some, things to attend to" my mother stated Jeff nodded "I got her maime, and thank you, I do love her very much" Jeff assured my mother who nodded leaving the room.

Stephanie looked at me she looked so sad as I wiped my eyes "Im OK" I told her nodding, she sighed "Emily I don't know how to help you, I don't think ive ever seen you cry" she stated hurting, I shrugged "Ill be fine' I told her softly looking down at the floor, jeffs arms still tightly and protectively wrapped around my waist.

Stephanie sighed "Well if your OK, we're going to go, give you two some time, call me or come to the room either way, and Jeff please take care of my sister, prove them wrong" Stephanie said as her and Paul walked out leaving Jeff and I alone in the room I looked up at him worried he was gonna end it after this, I don't know what I would do if I lost him.

I wouldn't ever forgive my farther for this, he smiled "Im not going any where sugar'' he informed me as if once again he could read my mind "are you sure? This is just the beginning" I told him, he nodded leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to my lips "Im sorry your farther is doing this but baby as long as you still want this, im sure, I'll understand its your farther and brother if you step away ill get it I wont like it but ill get it" he told me.

I shook my head "Jeff I want you I love you so much, when I picture my future all I see is you, all I want is you" I told him, he nodded "I feel the same way, come on lets get you to the room, a nice hot bubble bath" he smirked at me I smiled nodding standing up going to get my bags, before I knew Jeff had them all "I can carry then you know" I told him he smirked taking my hand and we walked out of the arena hand in hand, all eyes on us as I leaned against him, we where out and even though it wasn't OK with everyone, I knew as long as I had Jeff in my corner, I was going to be just fine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine-

we were in Fayettville for smackdown its been a month since I quit, I traveled with Jeff still though, my farther refusing to speak to me but honestly I wasn't really speaking to him at this moment either. Matt was still complaining about getting fired, though after reading everything Stephanie gave me and watching the you tube videos he posted about Amy, I felt it was just but I kept quiet, I didn't need the stress of fighting with my boyfriends family as well as my own.

Right now though I was laying on Jeff's couch in his lime green boxers and a black tank top, my hair messily piled on top of my head, I felt sick so I wasn't going to the arena today Jeff bent down in front of me I smiled "Hi" I said, he smiled at me kissing my forehead "I gotta go" he whispered I nodded "Make yourself at home sugar, keys to my car is on my dresser if you change your mind, im riding in with Shane and Matt his got his meeting with your dad tonight" he informed me, I nodded leaning up kissing him "tell him I said good luck, I love you" I told him feeling kinda sad about not going with Jeff, it was stupid, I know he was coming back, but I've enjoyed this little bubble we've been in lately of just him and I.

He smiled "Its just a few hours sugar" he spoke as if he was reading my mind, I smiled nodding "I know but stil.l" I sighed shrugging, I knew I was being silly, he chuckled leaning in kissing me "I'll come home as soon as im done, get some rest sugar" he whispered, I kissed him back nodding as he stood up putting his blanket back over me as a Horne honked "Love you" we said again as he picked his duffel bag off.

I waited a few minutes and sighed getting up walking to the bathroom, I bit my lip as I pulled the box I had bought two days ago, this was the main reason I was staying behind, I mean I wasn't feeling well but not UN well enough to stay away, I blew out a nervous breath before opening the box I had bought earlier.

I read the instructions I sighed doing it, I set the pregnancy test down on the counter I sat down on the toilet my hands over my mouth, I leaned forward, I was scared, I mean I knew eventually I'd want to have kids with Jeff but I knew right now was too soon, what was I going to do?! I wasn't even on speaking terms with my farther right now, and no matter how much he hurt me during this time he was my dad and I love him and want him involved with something like this.

I jumped scared when I heard knocking on the door frowning I stood up walking to the front door, I looked through the peep hold not requnizing the women standing there look around nervous, god I hope its not a crazed fan! Though most of Jeff's fans have always been pretty chill like Jeff but you never know in this business. I opened the door leaving the chain lock on so it was slightly opened, a women with brownish wavy hair about five inches taller then me looked at me in shock "Uh is Jeff home?" she asked, I shook my head "Uh no his at the arena" I said as a wave of nasua hit me, she sighed "and he left some ring rat in his house, yea right, tell him just to come out here" she snapped, rolling her eyes, I realized this was a person who obviously knew Jeff well enough so I opened the door fully "Im not a ring rat im his girlfriend" I smirked "And you are?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, she didn't seem phased by my attitude though as if she held some power over me that I didn't know about.

She smirked "I'm Beth." I really hoped my face didn't show the shock I was feeling, telling by her smug look it did, Jeff had told me a little bit about Beth, not much but the basics, I didn't care to know, it was before me I didn't need to know, I didn't want to know.

"Well his at the arena can I help you?" I asked regaining my composure by my boyfriends ex girlfriend randomly showing up at his door. "Can I come in I think you and I should talk, if your his girlfriend you should know this" I felt confused, what in the world would her and I have to talk about? I wanted to tell her to come back when Jeff was home, I felt like I was betraying him but indulging this women, but before I knew it I was nodding my head and stepping to the side to allow him into his house.

I shut the door behind me before walking to the couch I grabbed my blanket curling into it as she sat down across from me, I was trying hard to keep my composure as I felt like I was going to puke, and I didn't know which part of my current situation was making me feel this way "look uh im not trying to get in his business., I just I uh heard some things around town about him and wanted to see if he was OK, I know how hard his worked to come back to the wwe and be where his at right now and I don't want him to throw it away" she said keeping her eyes fixed on mine.

I looked at her confused "Im sorry I don't follow what are you talking about" I said my heart pounding as I had an idea, but I wouldt let her know that, she sighed "He apparently went to my brother asking if he had some percs for his back." she informed me, I shook my head "you can get out thank you" I said my eyes glaring at her, she held her hands up in defense getting up and heading to the door "look as I said I just wanted to check on him, you seem like a nice girl, if I where you I'd get out while you still can." she spoke one more time before leaving Jeff's house.

I sighed bending frowar putting my head in my hands, I been with Jeff almost every moment of every day straight, when would he do this? Was she just lying because she heard he was with someone? Jeff said he broke things off with her because they did a lot fo the same things that wasn't good for him together. I took a deep shaky breath and walked into the bath room picking up the test and stared at it and shook my head.

"Son of a bitch." I mutter tossing it in the trash, if I was worried about this before after Beth's visit I was in complete panic mode now over it, I had to know, but would he tell me? I walked into his bedroom blowing out a breath, doing something I never thought I would be doing.

I searched his entire bedroom and came up with nothing, I sighed pulling out my cell phone dialing one of the few people I knew that would tell me where it would be at if he had even gotten any, or even asked her brother, what if I was falling into a weird trust trap? "Hey Shawn its me" I said into the phone as he answered, I sighed leaned against his bed.

"Hey sweetheart, what do you owe the pleasure of your phone call?" he replied making me smile small thought he couldn't see me, I blinked back tears not wanting to cry, I took a deep breath going into explanation of what Beth had told me "now im not saying it is and please don't go telling Paul until I know the truth but I just I need to know" I whispered the last part a tear trickling down my nose.

"I know sweetheart I wont say a word mine and yours secret, uh I would've hidden them in the not so obvious spot, such as maybe , a lose baseboard in the floor, a vent in a room not used often, aw shit darlin I buried them once in my back yard to hide them" he said I shook my head snorting as I looked out into Jeffs thousands of acres of land "Im not digging holes in his back yard besides he lives on his families land which is like two hundred plus acers of land divided up between the three I'd be digging until I was a hundred!" I explained making Shawn chuckle "Most likely though lose base board, vents, shit you wouldn't think of looking at, the everyday not so obvious but obvious spots." i sighed shaking my head.

"Ugh OK thanks Shawn" I muttered feeling defeated I didn't want Jeff to think I didn't trust him but why would she come here? Unless maybe she had them for him? And back tracked seeing me?

"No problem kid you need me im a plane away" he said making me smile as we hung up, i bit my lip and started with the vents nothing, I walked around looking for lose base board nothing, maybe she was lieing or maybe he did realize it was dumb and throw it out.

I was just going to have to talk to him to find out and hope he'd tell me the truth, I looked at the clock, if I left now I'd barely make it in time. I quickly got dressed brushing my hair out slipping my sandals on with one last glance in the mirror I grabbed my purse and jeffs keys and went to head out of the house.

I came to complete stop when I felt something creek under my foot right as I went to open the door, I closed my eyes bending down pulling the rug away, there it was my loose floor board, I bent down pulling it up grabbing the baggie I pulled it out to see at least a hundred pills in here, I shook my head. Beth wasn't lieing, my farther was right, and I was a fucking fool, I felt a mix of emotions of anger, hurt, and sadness take over my body in a extreme I had never felt before.

I took a deep breath and headed out, thank god Paul and Shawn took it upon themselves when I was sixteen to teach me to drive stick otherwise I don't know how I would have driven this thing. I was glad it was fast because the longer it took me to get to Jeff, the angrier I become.

I finally made it to the arena and went straight back, I smiled nodding and saying hello to some people as I tried to find my boyfriend I sighed hearing his music, I had just missed him, I wanted to be the first person he saw, I wanted him to know I was hurt right now.

I walked to the gorilla position and watched him on a montier my arms crossed over my chest, he was pretty amazing to watch, he moved with such ease and grace you wouldn't know it took him thirty minutes to get out of the bed in the morning "hey sis I thought you weren't feeling well?" I heard Stephanie's voice from behind me making me jump, I held my hand to my heart and nodded "im not just something came up needed to talk to Jeff about immadetly" I told her she nodded as I turned my eyes back on the screen, my heart broke as I watched this amazing human being in the ring in awe of what he could do, I hoped and prayed this women was lying for whatever reason I hoped she was just some crazy jealous ex and these were old pills I found that he just had forgotten about, but something in my stomach told me that wasn't the case.

I felt Stephanie hand on my arm making me look back towards her, her eyes on me sympathetically "you OK?" she asked I sighed rubbing my forehead "I don't know steph its just so much so quickly and I love Jeff I do but I just I don't know" I frowned sadly looking down, maybe Vince was right, maybe Shane was right this was all too fast.

I heard the bell ring and saw Jeff's arm being raised in victory Stephanie nodded "well im here if you need anything OK?" she stared strongly at me, I bit my lip nodding "Im OK." I cleared my throat trying to assure my older sister I was OK, trying to convince myself I was as wall, she stared at me for a moment before nodding and walking away towards her office right as Jeff came through the curtain he smiled seeing me "hey sugar I thought you were at the house" he leaned forward kissing me.

I nodded feeling all my anger leave looking at him, all my doubt disappeared "Uh yea I needed to talk to you, uh privately which I guess would've been better to wait until you got home, er uh your house but um shit" I sighed rubbing my forehead, he chuckled wrapping a sweaty arm around me "its OK sugar come on." he took my hand leading me to his locker room, I sat down on the couch as he sat across from me looking worried.

"Jeff I need to ask you something and I need you to be perfectly honest with me, and if you did you did, we'll deal with it, but I need to know are you back on pills?" I asked him looking him straight in the eye, he looked at me confused I saw something in his eyes flicker, oh Jeff please don't do it don't lie to me, he shook his head no, and I dropped my head as tears came pouring down.

"Sugar why are you crying?" he asked reaching out to touch me but I flinched back making him take his hand back I leaned down into my purse and pulling out the baggie of pills I had found.

He looked angry "you searched my house!" he asked standing up, I stood up equally upset "Really? That's why your mad?" I asked glaring at him, I laughed shaking my head "You know Jeff I wouldn't have even thought to look for these! Or that you where doing this again if it wasn't for your fucking ex girlfriend showing up telling me she was worried about you, you asked her brother for pills?" shaking my head "do you know how embarrassing that was Jeff, this is?!" I asked holding the pills out, not even sure how to put my words together at this moment.

"sorry im not fucking good enough for the precious princess goody good McMahon" he sneered angrly at me taking me back "Sorry im just you loser fucking boyfriend who cant keep his shit straight, whose not good enough for you, maybe now you'll get it, you wont listen to any one else, you wouldn't listen to me in the beginning of all of this when I tried telling you, im not fucking good for you Emily!" he snapped, where was this coming from, just a mere four hours earlier he had me in his bed making love to me, kissing me sweetly telling me how much he loved me, I'd give anything to be back in that moment.

I swallowed my tears back "Jeff I love you I don't give a shit about any of that shit and you know it! You know how naive I am! I couldn't even find them on my own I had to call fucking Shawn to find out his old tricks!" I snapped back hurt and angry "i care about this, about you hurting yourself" I shoved the pills his direction making his eyes go between me and them "you called Shawn!?" he questioned as if I had did something wrong, I nodded "yea I did." not understanding why that was the big deal at this moment.

"now his going to tell Paul whose going to rat to your farther and now you just gave your farther ammo for my carrier good fucking job Emily!" he yelled at me "I need some fucking air" he snapped and started to leave as his hand touched the handle I sighed closing my eyes, before I could stop myself, the words where there, this was not how I wanted to tell him but I couldn't stop them "Jeff I need you, I'm- I'm pregnant." I cried out, he stood there for a moment before opening the door and slamming it shut, I fell down on the couch sobbing.

I don't know how long I sat there crying, replaying everything that had happened and was said, I told him I was pregnant and he walked out, that wasn't the reaction I thought I'd receive.

I heard a knocking on the door, I sighed wiping my eyes as I got up opening the door to see Phil aka cm punk standing there, looking uncomfortable trying to avoid eye contact with me "uh im sorry is Jeff around?" he asked scratching the back of his neck, I shook my head sadly "Uh no he went Jesus I don't know." I tried to be strong and hold it in.

Phil frowned "you OK?" I just nodded "I will be" I muttered, thought I wasn't so sure, I looked at Phil shrugging my shoulders he and I had gotten along well enough the little bit I got to work with him before I quit he was pretty cool "er I don't know Jeff and I were supposed to meet up to go over details for Sunday, um shit I don't do well with emotional women." he rubbed the back of his head uncomfortable I wiped my eyes laughing "I'll be OK Phil seriously I'll let him know you stopped by" I said just as Stephanie frantically came running to me.

"Jeff, Jeff got attacked in the stair well his hurt pretty bad come on" she hurried out I took off running towards my boyfriend, when I got to him there was a crowd around him and he was curled up in pain "oh my god Jeff" I cried going next to him, he looked up at me and moved closer to me, I put his head in my lap and tried soothing him running my fingers through his hair as he groaned in pain "wheres the emts?" I asked frantic, I saw Matt coming running up "what happened?" he asked I just shook my head thinking this was all my fault "What the fuck happened?" he yelled in my face, Jeff went to sit up, when I grabbed his arm pulling him back down.

"HEY" Stephanie yelled glaring at Matt, after Matts texts to Amy, he pushed a button with my sister, I don't know where this hatred came from, honestly I think it was her high school boyfriend, but her and I weren't close then and she never brought him up, I just remember seeing her cry over him all the time, and seeing them fighting a lot "you do not talk to her or any other women in this company in that tone or you will find your self permanently UN employed do I make myself clear " Stephanie firm voice came, I looked back at Jeff just focusing on him.

"Mm fuck." he hissed, I closed my eyes running my fingers through his hair "shh baby you OK." I tried to comfort as he gripped my hand tightly "Im right here." I swallowed looking down at him "don't go." his eyes locked on mine.

"OK OK everyone move." I heard a voice I didn't know making me break our look to the EMTS where finally here "no Emily please don't leave me, im good I promise im good" Jeff groaned out I took his hand as they put him on the back stretcher tears burning my eyes "I promise baby im not going any where" only him and I knew the meaning behind this, the end to our fight, knowing there was bigger things a head of us I took a deep breath and followed him into the ambulance.

Two days later I sat next to jeffs bed side, he had three broken ribs, his back was all messed up, and his knee, he was refusing to take anything for the pain, to prove to me he was good, I kept telling him it was OK if it was for real pain, we hadn't talked about anything, Jeff had been pretty quiet, but I was stubborn in showing him I wasn't running.

I heard a knock on the door and looked up smiling seeing Paul and steph, I stood up hugging both of them they had to head out today but wanted to drop in and see how he was doing "how are you feeling Jeff?" my sister asked he rolled his eyes "Just peachy steph, im attacked from behind in a stair well, I lose my title shot I've worked my ass off over, im in so much pain I could choke someone, but other then that im peachy" he smiled at her, she nodded.

"it'll get better Jeff, we gotta go for the pay per view, but uh keep me in touch, Jeff focus on getting better that title will be there when you get back" we said our goodbyes

leaving just Jeff and I alone with our thoughts, a lot left UN said between us, jeffs eyes scanned my belly and he placed his hand on my stomach taking me back, I felt flutters run through me at his touch "there's really a baby in there?" he asked, I looked at him and nodded "Sugar im sorry I was just working so much my body was killing me the two flights a fucking day, I wasn't taking them to get high just to function but even still its not OK, im so sorry I betrayed your trust." I nodded leaning in kissing him "its fine baby, just talk to me, we're in this together Jeff and its no longer about us." I told him taking a deep breath something in my gut told me this was only going to get worse, but for now I was going to sit and enjoy this moment with Jeff, and our UN born child.

"Lay with me." he lifted his covers, I bit my lip "I don't want to hurt you." Jeff laughed before stopping holding his ribs "Sugar I haven't got to hold you in two days, your pregnant with my child, I don't care about the pain." I nodded kicking my shoes off and climbing in the hospital bed with him, I heard him hiss in pain looking up at him "are you OK? I can move." I spoke quickly, he shook his head placing his hand back on my stomach "Im good sugar." he spoke softly "and I know you haven't slept, get some rest sugar." he kissed the top of my head as I laid my head down against his chest, the sound of his heart and breathing luring me into the first decent sleep I've got in the last two days.


End file.
